Warriors: The Following, Book 1: The Stream
by SoundsLikeLiar
Summary: “The blue eyed cat will seal the fate of the river and let the warring winds cease.” A grim prophecy has been foretold and the balance of the clans are jeopardized. One cat, Icepaw from Riverclan, holds the fate of the forest in her paws...R&R please
1. Prologue

Warriors: The Following

Book 1: The Stream

"_The blue-eyed cat will seal the fate of the river and let the warring winds cease."_

Icepaw is a newly apprenticed cat in Riverclan, ten years after Firestar's mighty rein and the Great Journey to the new forest. But once again, the clans of the forest find themselves threatened by an unseen force. A new prophecy runs through the lands, lingering over Riverclan. Twolegs have found the clans forest and worse, some clans are growing restless, aching for more. The destiny of all of Riverclan lays in the paws of one small cat…

**Riverclan**

Leader: 

Silverstar- beautiful gray tabby with a sharp tail.

Deputy: 

Pinetail- dark brown tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: 

Owlear- young dark gray tom with pointy ears.

Warriors: 

Wingfeet- light brown tabby tom.

Miststorm- white she-cat with blue eyes.

(Apprentice- Tinypaw)

Fernfoot- black and white she-cat.

(Apprentice- Crabpaw)

Greybelly- dark gray tom with white splotches.

Birdsong- long legged she-cat with black fur

(Apprentice- Rainpaw)

Coldsnow- calico tom with hazel eyes.

(Apprentice- Icepaw)

Queens: 

Dawncloud- grey and white she-cat.

Rosetail- small brown and white tabby.

Elders:

Petalcoat- dusky brown she-cat with dark green eyes.

Dewfur- solid grey tom with a torn claw.

Oldwhisker- oldest cat in Riverclan, blind tabby tom.

Apprentices: Tinypaw- small white and grey she-cat.

Crabpaw- black and white tom.

Rainpaw- grey and black tabby tom.

Icepaw- light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits:

(Dawncloud's and Wingfeet's)

Rockkit- black tom with hazel eyes.

Willowkit- brown tabby she-cat.

Pondkit- black and brown tom.

**Thunderclan**

Leader:

Redstar- red furred tom with green eyes.

Deputy: 

Applefall- light brown she-cat with white paws.

Medicine Cat: 

Foxtail- reddish-brown tom with a bushy tail.

Warriors:

Larkfeather- grey tabby she-cat.

Quickstep- calico tom.

Molefur- dark brown tabby tom.

Bluesky- light grey and white she-cat.

Goldenpelt- light blond tom.

Apprentices:

Badgerpaw- heavy black and white tom.

Sootpaw- dark grey she-cat with green eyes.

Lightpaw- calico she-cat with white paws.

**Windclan**

Leader:

Strongstar- black tom with silver fur on his muzzle.

Deputy:

Beechfoot- light brown tabby she-cat.

Medicine Cat:

Littlewood- white and brown tabby tom.

Warriors:

Spottedmask- splotchy black and white she-cat.

Peachpelt- light orange tabby she-cat.

Darkears- black tom with blue eyes.

Tallwhiskers- long-legged tom with tabby brown pelt.

Volefur- brown and white tabby tom with sharp claws.

Apprentices:

Sparrowpaw- dark brown tom.

Cloudpaw- white tom with black spots on his tail.

Deerpaw- brown tabby she-cat.

**Shadowclan**

Leader:

Tearstar- dark grey tabby she-cat.

Deputy:

Lilyshine- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Tosstree- scraggly black tom.

Warriors:

Irisclaw- light grey she-cat.

Purepelt- calico she-cat with hazel eyes.

Yellowtip- harsh-looking black tom.

Junetail- dark grey and white she-cat.

Brushfur- tail brown tabby tom.

Apprentices:

Winterpaw- white tom.

Brookpaw- light grey tabby.

Robbinpaw- orange and white tabby tom.

Prologue:

The moon was high in the star-jeweled sky as it sparkled down on to the water that was slowly trickling down the tiny river. A clump of bushes obscured a wide sandy clearing, which housed many sleeping cats. A breeze twirled through the trees as whiskers twitched on the silent forms. A hollow tree trunk was filled with tiny kittens, their mothers sleeping just outside the opening. Further along, two adjacent boulders formed a den for a group of cats that were all sleeping huddled together. A large, abandoned badger set was occupied by young cats, not yet at adulthood but past a kitten's lifestyle. Next to the badger's set was a series of short, wide bushes. Underneath one cluster of leaves slept an ancient trio of cats, their breath rising and falling slowly. Hidden under the other bushes lay a silvery sleek cat and a dark brown tom. They too slept on peacefully. Behind the clump of bushes was a small den constructed of reeds from the river. Inside the den, a dark gray tomcat was roughly licking the body of a newborn kit. The kit's mother, a brown and white tabby, was on her side, panting heavily after just giving birth. The gray tomcat stopped licking the kit long enough to peer over at the new mother. He nosed a few tiny pale seeds towards the she-cat.

"Here Rosetail, eat these, you'll feel better," he said gently.

"How is she?" asked Rosetail while lapping up the seeds.

"Strong. Healthy," the other cat replied in between licks. Suddenly the cat jerked his head upwards like he had been stung by a bee. His eyes glazed over for a few seconds and then he let out a soft pained meow.

"Owlear? Owlear what is it? What's wrong?" asked Rosetail, panicky. Owlear flicked his tail in distress and rapidly blinked his eyes like he had just woken up. He looked down at Rosetail, whose tail was curled tightly around her kit. "Are you okay?" she mewed.

Owlear nodded. "Starclan has sent me a sign," he murmured, glancing down at the kit. "I saw a gray cat, so light colored she was almost white with piercing blue eyes. Then I heard a voice come into my head. I think it was…an ancient warrior I once heard of…the voice said: '_The blue-eyed cat will seal the fate of the river and let the warring winds cease_.'" Owlear fixed his gaze upon the tiny grey kit below him. There was a silence in the den until the kit began to cry, mewling for its mother and her milk. Owlear gently nosed the kit towards her mother who promptly scooped her kit towards her stomach. As the little kit grappled for the brown queen's milk, Rosetail looked at Owlear and said, "My kit? She is part of this prophecy?"

"It looks like it. Starclan is always right," Owlear said, watching the kit snuggle in closer to her mother. "I will have to tell Silverstar first thing tomorrow. But don't spread this around. Not even the kit herself must know about this prophecy," he finished. The two cats watched as the kit suddenly cracked open its dazed eyes. Rosetail would later be amazed by the brilliant blue color.


	2. Chapter 1: Birthplace

Chapter 1

Icepaw pounced heavily on her mentor, batting at him with sheathed claws. The other cat swiftly rolled out from under his apprentice and leapt at her, his calico pelt melting into the sunlight. Icepaw bunched up her hind legs and jumped into the air letting her mentor pass underneath her harmlessly. He landed on his paws with a slight thump. The older cat purred with amusement and his eyes glittered happily.

"Very good Icepaw. Your fighting skills are coming along well," he offered. Icepaw felt pride swell in her chest.

"It's all thanks to you Coldsnow," Icepaw said, flicking her tail playfully. Coldsnow laughed humbly and rubbed his nose against his apprentice's pelt. Icepaw purred as she glanced around her surroundings. They were training by the river bank where the water was shallow so new apprentices could easily learn to fish and swim. Fighting was practiced on the sandy shore of the river. A huge flat rock stuck out over part of the water, a perfect fishing spot. Riverclan called the training place Gulf Rock. Icepaw remembered her first time visiting Gulf Rock. It was barely a moon ago, on her first tour around Riverclan with her mentor Coldsnow. Icepaw had fallen in love with the fresh water creeping down the bank slowly and the cool breeze in the winds. She spent almost every waking minute practicing her fighting skills at Gulf Rock. More than anything, Icepaw wanted to become the best warrior in all of Riverclan. She already knew the basics of her training: she could hunt, fish, swim and fight. And she couldn't be happier when Silverstar announced her mentor would be Coldsnow. Icepaw heard some of the stories surrounding her brave mentor. He helped fight off the Shadowclan invasion last new-leaf and he chased a badger away from the camp all by himself last year. Icepaw was beyond honored. Her training with Coldsnow was thorough and difficult. But it paid off. Icepaw's attention was suddenly grabbed by the screeching call of a blue jay not far off.

"Are you up for a little hunting on the way back to Riverclan?" Coldsnow asked, leaping out of the sand and on to the cool grass. Icepaw bounded after her mentor, still purring. She wanted to catch that blue jay.

"Sure!" she said, prancing off in the grass. A soft wind blew through the sparse trees that dotted the ground. The two cats followed the river back up to where it gave birth. Icepaw could hear the sounds of the lake and the rushing of the water grow more distant behind them. Icepaw loved the territory that belonged to Riverclan. Most cats despised water and loathed touching it. Not Riverclan cats. An old elder's myth was that the first Riverclan cat was born in a stream and had to swim to survive. Since then, the cats of Riverclan were natural born swimmers and fishers. The river flowed through their territory and into the wide lake. There was hardly ever a shortage of water. Herbs and plants grew in abundance around the camp, ideal for medicine cats. Icepaw would fight to the death for this land. Any other Riverclan cat would say the same. The two cats turned away from the river at a bubbling waterfall and went further into the woods. The sound of water died down almost completely as the noises of the forest entered the minds of the mentor and apprentice. Birds chirped as plump mice scurried through the bracken. Prey was good this year, Icepaw noticed as a squirrel rushed up a tree trunk a few yards away.

Suddenly, Icepaw heard the incessant chirping of the blue jay. She crouched down close to the soil and waited. Coldsnow, seeing his apprentice had found her mark, quietly snuck off towards a little clearing some paces away to stalk a mouse. Icepaw's white-grey fur shone in the sun-high light, dappling the earth. Icepaw tried to blend in with the grass around her, not moving a muscle. After what seemed like forever, she noticed the dingy blue feathers of a blue jay fluttering by an oak tree. The bird landed by the base of the tree and began picking around the earth, shuffling the dirt around, searching for worms. Icepaw pricked her ears forward and began to silently creep towards the bird. Her paws inched along the ground carefully, her tail stretched out like a whip. The gray cat got closer and closer to her prey. Suddenly, with a great leap, Icepaw flung herself at the blue jay. The bird gave one last angry squawk before Icepaw clamped her jaws around its throat.

"Nice job Icepaw," a voice said from behind the apprentice. Swinging her head around, Icepaw saw her mentor standing next to a border patrol. Her admirer was Crabpaw, a black and white tomcat. He was alongside his mentor, Fernfoot and another warrior, Greybelly.

"How did the training go?" Greybelly politely asked Coldsnow.

"Very well. Icepaw is really coming along," he said. Icepaw purred and set down the dead blue jay to rub her muzzle against her mentor's flank.

"Crabpaw is doing well too," Fernfoot cut in. Her black pelt was spotted with blotches of white that were shining as brightly as Crabpaw's proud eyes. "He's mastered fishing completely," she said haughtily. Greybelly glanced at Fernfoot, his whiskers twitching with amusement. Icepaw felt a growl rising in her throat. She disliked Fernfoot a great deal. She was so rude and nasty. Icepaw knew that Fernfoot hated being stood up by any cat.

"Well have a good patrol," Coldsnow said quickly. "Come on Icepaw, pick up that bird. Let's go back to camp. See you later."

"Bye Coldsnow. Goodbye Icepaw. See you back at the apprentice den," Crabpaw said, smiling at Icepaw. She licked Crabpaw's fur affectionately and sauntered off after Coldsnow. She heard Fernfoot flounce off, her tail swishing. Icepaw rolled her blue eyes disdainfully.

"You know Fernfoot means no harm. She's just…you know," Coldsnow said quietly to Icepaw. Icepaw felt her ears burn hot. She hadn't realized Coldsnow had watched her dismiss the warrior. With her mouth full of bird, Icepaw didn't say anything, she only nodded. Coldsnow sent a sidelong glance at Icepaw as they padded towards the Riverclan camp. Icepaw twitched her tail uncomfortably. She knew why Fernfoot was so mean to her. It was because of her father. While her mother was a pure blood Riverclan cat, her father was Quickstep, a Thunderclan warrior. Icepaw was a mixed blood clan cat and while she was proud of her heritage, some cats, Fernfoot included, thought she was less of a warrior because of it. Ever since Thunderclan had started excepting half-blood cats and kittypets into their clan ten years ago, the cats of the forest had been more lenient and accepting to half-breed cats. However some traditional cats thought that cats like Icepaw would only poison their clans. Icepaw felt her pads burn with the anger from these thoughts. Who were they to judge her? She was the same as them!

"Icepaw? Are you okay?" Coldsnow asked, concerned. They were both standing in front of the Riverclan camp. Icepaw looked up at her mentor.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry I just zoned out," she said, giving him a shaky purr.

"Well okay," Coldsnow said suspiciously. "Why don't you go get some rest now," he said, nudging Icepaw towards the apprentice's den. Icepaw nodded and trudged over to the fresh-meat pile and dropped her blue jay on the top. Then she turned and headed into the abandoned badger set where the apprentices slept. Icepaw slid down the smooth tunnel and into the den. Tinypaw, a small white and grey cat was sleeping in one corner. Suddenly, Rainpaw, a black and grey tom, slid into the den behind Icepaw, knocking her down.

"Oh, sorry Icepaw," Rainpaw meowed, climbing to his feet with the light grey cat. "How was training?"

Icepaw gave her coat a few quick licks.

"Fine. I'm going to get some rest now," Icepaw mewed. Rainpaw purred a goodnight to his den mate and then curled up next to his sister, Tinypaw. Icepaw stretched her claws and legs and flexed her hind legs. Then, ready for some peace and quiet, she nestled into a ball of fur and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Starclan Speaks

Chapter 2

Icepaw was running through the forest. It was nighttime. She tore off through the trees, weaving in and out of blades of grass. She had reached the river. With a flying leap Icepaw flew across the river, her claws barely skimming the cool water. She landed on the other side of the bank with a thud. Her paws hit the cold hard ground. Suddenly, she caught a scent. She looked up. A regal cat stood before her. The cat had a tawny spotted pelt.

"Hello Icepaw," the cat said, watching Icepaw coolly.

"Who are you?" Icepaw demanded.

"I'm Leopardstar. I used to be Riverclan's leader."

Icepaw felt her heart speed up. She was talking to a member of Starclan. Icepaw suddenly gasped.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" she asked.

"Indeed."

"Why are you appearing in my dreams?" Icepaw asked warily.

"There is danger coming to your clan Icepaw," Leopardstar said softly.

"What? What kind of danger?" Icepaw asked frantically. But it was too late. Leopardstar had faded away into the dappled leaves of the moonlit forest. "Wait! Leopardstar!" Icepaw began to run after the ancient leader.

"Icepaw! Icepaw!" Someone was calling her name. Icepaw spun around, looking wildly for the source of the noise. She abruptly felt herself waking up. The voice continued to call her name, never ceasing. Icepaw felt her dream world slipping away from her as the trees melted away and the river evaporated. Suddenly Icepaw jerked into consciousness. Rainpaw stood over her, concern clouding his face.

"Are you okay Icepaw? You were meowing and thrashing in your sleep," Rainpaw exclaimed, nosing Icepaw to her feet.

"It was just a dream, that's all," Icepaw mumbled. Rainpaw shook his dusty black fur and swiped his paw with his tongue.

"Okay then. Come on Icepaw, let's go hunting!" Rainpaw said enthusiastically. Icepaw grimaced as she got to her feet. Her whole body was aching from her battle training from the other day.

"No I don't think I can Rainpaw," she mewed, "I've got to speak to Coldsnow." Rainpaw's bright face fell and his stiff tailed drooped. Icepaw felt guilt grip her belly. Rainpaw was always trying to include her in everything the other apprentices did. He was three moons older than herself so he had more experience as an apprentice. But Icepaw needed to tell Coldsnow about this strange dream. Leopardstar had said Riverclan was in danger. But she hadn't specified. What was the use in warning me if she wasn't going to help? Icepaw thought angrily. She glanced back at Rainpaw's sad face.

"Look how about we go hunting at sun-high tomorrow?" Icepaw said, licking her friend's ear gently. Rainpaw's face brightened a little.

"Alright. Tomorrow. Don't forget Icepaw, I'm holding you to your word," Rainpaw warned. Icepaw purred with amusement.

"Okay mouse brain," she said playfully, cuffing him over the head with her paw. Icepaw then turned and scrambled out of the apprentice's den. She had only been sleeping in the apprentice den for a moon but already she was tiring of it. Icepaw wanted nothing more but to relish the moss inside of the warrior's den. She crawled out of the tunnel and stepped into the sun. Icepaw squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright light that echoed around the camp clearing. Blinking her eyes, Icepaw trotted over to the boulder den that made up the warrior cats resting place. She peered inside. Coldsnow wasn't there.

"Who are you looking for? Coldsnow?" asked a voice. Icepaw turned to see a black cat with long, lithe legs staring at her.

"Hello Birdsong. Have you seen Coldsnow?" Icepaw said. Birdsong stretched out her legs luxuriously and collapsed on to the ground, warming her pelt in the rays from the sun.

"Yeah I think he went on a patrol. He said not to wake you," she said, beginning to wash her coat. Icepaw nodded respectfully and excused herself. Icepaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile, realizing her stomach was grumbling. She selected a mouse and sat outside of the apprentice den with it, surveying the activities of the clan. She watched as Greybelly curled up next to Birdsong and they began to share tongues, washing each other's coats. Icepaw watched as Crabpaw brought the Elders new bedding for their den. Icepaw couldn't help a small smile as she saw Petalcoat begin to go on another rant about how life used to be in the olden days. She turned her attention to the hollowed out tree that contained the nursery. Rockkit, Pondkit and Willowkit were tumbling around in the moss, tossing up leaves and bits of bark. Icepaw chewed thoughtfully on her mouse and thought of her dream again. What on earth could Leopardstar be warning her about? Riverclan was having good luck with everything: prey was plentiful, water was never a problem and the other clans left Riverclan alone for most of the time. Icepaw thought of her mentor. Maybe I should go and find him, she thought. Out of the corner of her eye she suddenly noticed a dark grey shape bustle by. Icepaw realized it was Owlear, the medicine cat. Hastily standing up, she suddenly understood that if any cat could help her with her dream, it would be the medicine cat. Icepaw hurried across the clearing, following Owlear into his den behind the warrior's nest. The older cat brushed through the lush reeds that covered his den as Icepaw called out his name and rushed into the shelter.

"Owlear, I need to talk to you about something," she said, trotting after the medicine cat. Owlear looked up from the plants he was mixing. Icepaw noticed all the different herbs lined up around the room. The den was a myriad of smells and sights. Icepaw didn't know how Owlear did it. How did he separate all of the smells? How did he know what was the right herb?

"Did you need something?" Owlear asked. Icepaw snapped to attention.

"Um, well yes. I need to talk to you. About a dream I had," Icepaw said quietly. Owlear pushed the herbal mixture away from him with his paw. He was looking very intently at Icepaw now.

"You had an important dream?" he asked.

"Yes. I-I think it was from Starclan," she whispered. Owlear's jaw dropped open. He hurried over to Icepaw and unceremoniously shoved her into a sitting position.

"Tell me everything," he demanded. So Icepaw carefully explained her dream and the forest and Leopardstar and her warning. When she was done, Owlear was sitting very still, contemplating something. He began mumbling under his breath words that Icepaw couldn't make out.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, frightened she was in trouble.

Owlear looked up at Icepaw.

"No you did the right thing. I will inform Silverstar immediately. Thank you for telling me Icepaw," Owlear said quickly. Icepaw still felt a little uncomfortable but shakily stood and began to walk to the entrance of the den.

"Oh and Icepaw?" Owlear asked, "please tell me if you have another dream like this."

Icepaw was confused but knew it wasn't her duty to question the authority or reasoning of a medicine cat.

"I will Owlear," she reassured him. Owlear nodded and distractedly said goodbye. As Icepaw stepped back into the clearing she felt better; like a tree trunk had been lifted off her chest. She noticed Rainpaw sitting by the apprentice's den. She hurried over, her steps lighter than they had been before. It was someone else's problem now, that Leopardstar and that dream. She could let the medicine cat and the clan leader do their jobs. Meanwhile she should be allowed to have a little fun. Icepaw bounded over to Rainpaw, closing the gap between them and pounced on his back, holding the squirming apprentice down with her light grey body. She meowed with an ecstatic delight.

"Hey Rainpaw! Still up for hunting?"


	4. Chapter 3: What the River Brings

Chapter 3

The sunlight was streaming all over the grass, lighting up each blade. The river bubbled along merrily. Tiny silver fish leapt from the cool water and flipped in the air. Icepaw watched carefully as Coldsnow's paw shot out over water's surface and snatched a dancing fish straight from the air. Coldsnow pinned the wiggling fish down with one paw and finished it off with a quick bite to the head.

"Here," Coldsnow said, pushing the fish towards his apprentice, "have it. We've got plenty of fresh-meat for the clan already."

Icepaw mewed her thanks as she took a bite of the still-warm fish. As she chewed, Icepaw looked around at her surroundings. Tinypaw and Miststorm were practicing battle techniques in the river bank. Icepaw watched as Tinypaw hurled through the air and crashed into her mentor, knocking the white cat off her feet.

"Good jump, Tinypaw!" praised Miststorm. Tinypaw flicked her ear gratefully. Icepaw turned her attention back to the river where her mentor was waiting for another fish. Coldsnow crouched on Gulf Rock easily, his nose barely touching the water. Suddenly his paws dipped in and out of the water, pulling out another fish. Icepaw marveled at her mentor's skill. Coldsnow had a special knack for fishing. He gripped the scaled fish with his teeth and settled down next to his apprentice to eat it.

"Owlear told me about your dream," Coldsnow said, not looking at Icepaw. She felt her ears grow hot with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she mewed, looking tentatively at the calico tom.

"You don't need to apologize Icepaw," Coldsnow said. "You were right to tell Owlear."

Icepaw twitched her tail uneasily.

"What do you think Leopardstar was talking about? Why is Riverclan in danger?" she asked. Coldsnow shook his head.

"I'm not sure. We just have to keep our eyes and ears open," he said softly. Icepaw nodded, pushing the bones of her fish away from her with her paw. Suddenly Coldsnow stood up.

"I'll bury these fish bones. When I'm done we'll do some battle training, okay?" he said. Icepaw grinned, Coldsnow always knew how to cheer her up. She loved battle training.

"Okay!" she meowed. She watched as her mentor trotted off with the fish bones in his mouth. Icepaw turned back to the river. She sat on the edge of Gulf Rock and dabbed her paw in the water, scaring a nearby fish. All of a sudden, Icepaw noticed a bundle of fur floating along on a piece of driftwood in the water. As the wood got closer, Icepaw realized in horror what the bundle of fur was.

"Coldsnow! Coldsnow! There's a kit in the river!" Icepaw yowled frantically. She heard her mentor's paw steps speed towards her but she couldn't wait. Taking a deep breath, Icepaw dove into the river, the cold water hitting her like a ton of rocks. Icepaw kicked at the sandy bottom of the river and shot to the surface. The current was strong around this time of the year and Icepaw felt herself being dragged along. She cast her eyes around for the kit on the wood. She spied the tiny creature at last and swam towards it, propelling her lithe legs quickly. Finally she reached the kit and seized it in her teeth, fighting to keep it's head out of the water. Icepaw felt the weight of the kit pulling her down, even in the shallower water. Icepaw knew if she let go of the kit she would be able to reach the shore but she kept a firm grip on the other cat's scruff. Just as she felt her strength failing her, a strong force came up from underneath her and Icepaw felt teeth closing around her fur. All she could do was hold on to the kit as the other cat heaved her on to the shore. Icepaw coughed and spluttered as she lay on the river bank. Miststorm and Coldsnow stood over her, breathing heavily, both of them wet.

"Icepaw! Icepaw are you alright?" Coldsnow's frantic voice penetrated the fog clouding around in Icepaw's mind.

"Yes, yes I'm okay. We've got to get the kit to Owlear," she coughed. Tinypaw was suddenly at her side and helping her up. Icepaw watched as Miststorm grabbed the kit and rushed off to the camp. Icepaw took a few deep breaths and shook off her grey coat.

"Oh thank Starclan you're alright!" Coldsnow said, nuzzling his apprentice.

"Come on, let's get her back to Riverclan camp," Tinypaw said urgently. Coldsnow nodded and the two cats supported Icepaw on both sides as they struggled back through the woods, towards the familiar clearing.

When she awoke, Icepaw was laying in Owlear's den and sunlight was streaming in through cracks in the wall of reeds. Owlear stood over her. When he saw she was awake, the medicine cat nudged a green pasty solution towards the apprentice.

"Eat this, it will make you feel a lot better," he said. Icepaw obediently lapped up the nasty-tasting mixture. Suddenly she remembered the kit.

"The k-kit! Is it alright?" she said, scrambling to her feet.

"Whoa, settle down Icepaw," Owlear said, forcing the grey cat to her paws. "You're pretty waterlogged, you've got to take it easy."

"What about the kit?"

Owlear smiled gently. "She's fine. Look," he said, pointing with his tail to a bed of moss diagonal to Icepaw. The bundle of fur had taken shape. A tiny black kit with a white tail was curled up on the moss, fast asleep.

"She wouldn't have survived much longer, but you found her in time," Owlear proclaimed, licking Icepaw's head. Icepaw felt her whole body warm. She had finally done something worthwhile! She saved that little kit! The entrance of the den suddenly darkened as Coldsnow entered.

"Coldsnow!" Icepaw said happily. He padded over to his apprentice.

"I just spoke with Silverstar," he said, "she decided to give the kit a name. She's part of Riverclan now."

Icepaw gaped.

"Really? But where did she come from?" Icepaw asked, astounded. Coldsnow shook his head.

"We're not sure, but she drifted in from upstream, so she must be a rogue, or a kittypet. No clans live upstream from us," he explained. Icepaw drew in a breath.

"And Silverstar would let in a kittypet?" she asked. Silverstar was a great clan leader; strong and wise but where kittypets were concerned, she was a little biased. Icepaw knew that Silverstar's parents had been old-fashioned and so she too thought that kittypets could never be warriors.

"Well she figured that since this kit is so young, we'll have a good chance of training it to be a warrior cat through and through," Coldsnow said, frowning. Icepaw nodded, it made sense. Owlear flicked his tail at Coldsnow.

"Alright Coldsnow, leave Icepaw alone now. I know she'll want to go to the naming ceremony for this kit and she'll be named by sundown. I want Icepaw to get some more rest," he stated. Coldsnow mewed with laughter and brushed up against his apprentice as a goodbye. When he left the den Icepaw turned her head to Owlear.

"Why is she being named so early?" she asked, nodding towards the sleeping kit. Owlear gazed at the kitten.

"She needs a name. And thanks to you, she's almost recovered," he said. Icepaw meowed shyly. Owlear then turned and glared at the grey apprentice.

"Now get some sleep. You need to get better fast," he said gruffly. Icepaw smiled sleepily and then tucked her tail under her nose and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Fernfoot's Fault

Chapter 4

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me for a clan meeting!" yowled Silverstar. Icepaw leapt to her feet, shaken awake by Owlear and her clan leader's call. The den was empty save for the two cats. The kit must be with Silverstar, thought Icepaw. Owlear motioned for Icepaw to follow him out of his den. As the two cats stepped out into the dying light of the sun, Silverstar jumped atop of a small boulder in the center of the clearing. The black kit sat nervously at the bottom of the rock. Silverstar balanced delicately on the boulder as her clan gathered around her. Silverstar's pelt gleamed brightly, as smooth and shiny as the stars that lit up Starclan's hunting grounds. Icepaw weaved in and out of cats so she had a good view of the rock and the kit. As soon as all the cats of Riverclan were gathered around the rock, Silverstar began to speak.

"Cats of Riverclan! We gather here tonight to welcome a new member of our clan. This kit was rescued today by Icepaw."

Icepaw felt the clan's eyes turn to her. She felt her paws burning with excitement. She watched as the kit's big blue eyes turned to stare at her with wonder. Icepaw knew Silverstar must have briefed and introduced herself to the kit so she knew what was happening.

"From this day hence, until she gets her apprentice name, this kit will be known as Seakit," Silverstar said, jumping from the rock to lick the top of the kit's head. The other cats gathered around the new clan member and chanted her name.

"Seakit! Seakit!"

Icepaw noticed that some cats were less enthusiastic about the new kit than others. Fernfoot and Wingfeet were whispering together, casting glances around at the other cats. Icepaw felt a growl rise in her throat.

"Since Seakit does not have a birth mother here at Riverclan I would like to ask Rosetail to feed and care for Seakit until she becomes old enough. Rosetail, you have no kits at the moment. Will you mother Seakit?" Silverstar asked. Icepaw watched as her mother, Rosetail approached the black kit.

"Of course," she said, nudging the kit to her feet and licking her head. Rosetail's eyes glazed over with happiness as Seakit yawned widely. Silverstar's eyes gleamed in a quiet amusement as Rosetail led her new charge off to the nursery. The other cats began to disperse, heading off to their dens for the night. Icepaw stretched, getting ready to head back to the apprentices den when she heard a voice complaining.

"One more new mouth to feed? Great."

It was Fernfoot. The black and white cat was standing next to Wingfeet, eyeing Seakit as she was whisked off to bed.

"Soon Riverclan will be like Thunderclan. We'll have more kittypets and half-breeds than real warriors," she said disgustedly. Icepaw turned around sharply and growled.

"Shut up Fernfoot," she hissed, lashing her tail. Fernfoot looked around at Icepaw, surprised.

"Oh it's you. See, we'll have mixed blood cats like her if we're not careful," Fernfoot exclaimed dryly. Icepaw felt a hot pressure building inside her chest.

"I'll be just as good as a warrior as any other cat!" Icepaw cried. "I'll definitely be better than you!"

Fernfoot laid her ears back threateningly.

"You'll never even get to be a warrior," she hissed venomously, "so you might as well go join your father in Thunderclan where you'll fit in with all the other half breed mongrels!"

Icepaw yowled angrily and flung herself across the clearing, crashing into Fernfoot. Wingfeet jumped backwards, making way for the thrashing, interlocked pair of cats. Icepaw yelled out in pain as the warrior sunk her teeth into her tender ears. Icepaw twisted and rolled out from under her opponent and jumped on Fernfoot's back, digging her claws into her fur. Fernfoot screeched and tried to shake Icepaw off but she kept a steady hold on the warrior's coat. Icepaw bite down hard on the other she-cat's neck. Fernfoot shrieked in pain and rage and flung Icepaw off her body. Bleeding from her shoulder, Fernfoot stood panting, staring at Icepaw.

"Stop this NOW!" a voice called out. Silverstar was back on the rock, glaring daggers at the two she-cats. Icepaw was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath but she stood her ground, her eyes not leaving Fernfoot's body. Silverstar leapt in between the two cats.

"Fernfoot, go to Owlear. I'll talk to you later. Icepaw, come to my den now," Silverstar ordered. Fernfoot turned grumpily towards Owlear's den. Icepaw couldn't resist throwing in one last insult to Fernfoot's pride.

"Beaten by a half breed apprentice huh? Don't ever doubt my loyalty again!" hissed Icepaw. Fernfoot pretended not to hear as the other cats in the clearing whispered harshly. Silverstar turned and stomped into her den. Icepaw suddenly felt the rush of the battle wear off. She was in trouble. Big trouble. Fights within the clan was frowned on heavily by Silverstar. Fear gripped Icepaw's belly like a cold frost as she followed her clan leader into her den. Silverstar was waiting for Icepaw underneath the dried out bushes that made up her nest.

"Why?" was the only word Silverstar said when Icepaw had sat down submissively on the flat soil.

"She insulted my heritage and loyalty to Riverclan," Icepaw mumbled, "she said cats like me will never become real warriors."

Silverstar glowered at Icepaw furiously.

"I don't care what she said. Never attack your own clanmate! I can't make you a warrior if I can't trust you," Silverstar chastised. Icepaw hung her head. Shame was flowing all over her, making her body hot. Silverstar looked at the little apprentice a little more softly.

"Look Icepaw, you've got to let Fernfoot and and other cat's words roll off your back. I know you're loyal to Riverclan," she said, lifting Icepaw's chin up.

"I'm sorry Silverstar," murmured Icepaw. Silverstar gave her a small smile.

"I know. Alright, you can go. Are you hurt at all?" she asked. Icepaw glanced over her body and flexed her legs. Her ear was stinging slightly from Fernfoot's bite but Icepaw knew that would heal on its own.

"No Silverstar," she said. Icepaw stood and nodded respectfully to her clan leader and headed out of the den.

"Oh and Icepaw?" Silverstar said, stopping the other cat in her tracks, "Nice moves out there."


	6. Chapter 5: Retribution

Chapter 5

Icepaw didn't see much of Fernfoot for the next few days. Every time the two she-cats spied each other, Fernfoot would growl and cast her eyes in a different direction. Icepaw's clash with Fernfoot was greeted by mixed reactions. Both Tinypaw and Rainpaw congratulated the she-cat for standing up for herself but Fernfoot's apprentice, Crabpaw, had taken to ignoring Icepaw. The day after the fight Coldsnow had spent the better part of the morning scolding Icepaw and lecturing her on clan rules. Icepaw wasn't sorry she had fought Fernfoot but she was remorseful about making her mentor distressed. After promising Coldsnow she would never attack a member of Riverclan again, he finally relented.

"Fine. Let's get back to training then," he said gruffly, rubbing his nose against Icepaw's head affectionately.

Icepaw was pleased to see that she was improving as an apprentice. Two moons ago, when she was still a kit, she had been frightened that she would never be able to master even the simplest defensive moves. She had been wrong to doubt herself. Icepaw's very real feud with Fernfoot had proven that her skills as an apprentice were exemplary. Coldsnow and Icepaw hunted for the clan for the rest of the day and when they returned to camp, they carried a large amount of prey between them.

"You did a good job hunting today, Icepaw," Coldsnow commented as he lay down a fat mouse on the fresh-meat pile. Icepaw purred.

"Thank you," she meowed. Coldsnow stretched his legs and gave a sigh of contentment.

"Now for your punishment," he said, glancing at Icepaw.

"Aw, Coldsnow, I promised I wouldn't do it again, do you have to punish me?" Icepaw complained.

"Yes. You attacked a member of your own clan. You must learn some discipline."

Icepaw mewled a protest but Coldsnow silenced her with a flick of his tail.

"You will clean out the elder's bedding for three sunsets," Coldsnow said. Icepaw groaned. Taking care of the elder's disgusting bedding was a chore for beginning apprentices, and a job that would have you smelling for days on end. Coldsnow smiled kindly at his apprentice. "You will also hunt for and take care of your mother and Seakit," he said, "you saved Seakit so you will contribute to her care."

Icepaw sighed. As far as punishments went, she got off easy. Sure, cleaning the elder's bedding was a disappointment but Icepaw didn't mind watching over her mother and the new kit. Maybe she would even be allowed to mentor Seakit some day. With that thought brightening her spirits, Icepaw mewed a goodbye to her mentor and trotted off towards the elder's den. The sooner I get this done, the better, Icepaw thought, wrinkling her nose at the smell of dirty moss the elder's slept on. Icepaw padded under the prickly bushes that sheltered the ancient cats from the elements. Petalcoat, a dusty-looking brown she-cat, was sleeping peacefully on her side. Next to her, Dewfur and Oldwhisker were sharing tongues. Icepaw nodded to the two tomcats respectfully and began to collect the flattened and dirty moss the elder's slept on. Oldwhisker suddenly stopped washing his friend's ear to stare at Icepaw, as if he had just noticed her.

"Ah, if it isn't little Icepaw. We all heard about your daring rescue of Seakit," Oldwhisker said in a throaty and rough voice. "Good job."

Icepaw felt her fur flatten with humility. She could hardly believe that the oldest and most wise elder in Riverclan was praising her.

"T-thank you Oldwhisker," she said, bowing her head. Dewfur twitched his whiskers with amusement. Dewfur was the youngest elder. In fact, he had once been the apprentice of Oldwhisker. However, a terrible accident in a mock fight had left Dewfur with a painful ailment in his foot which could not be cured by Owlear. Icepaw could not imagine the horrible knowledge Dewfur must have had when he realized he could never fight as a warrior again. Icepaw felt a pang of pity go through her for Dewfur. She bent down once again and dragged the bulk of the moss out into the sandy clearing.

Icepaw relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath, inhaling the cool air around her with relish. The sun was getting ready to set into the horizon. Icepaw dug her claws into the soft ground and sighed, lifting her nose to the pale blue sky. She couldn't believe that Riverclan was in trouble. The steady chirping of birds and the faint but reassuring bubble of the river seemed to convince Icepaw that any danger was far off.

"Icepaw? What are you doing?" said a voice from behind her. Icepaw whipped around, a guilty look plastered on her face. Miststorm, Tinypaw's mentor, was staring at her with a bemused expression on her face.

"Uh, nothing. I'm cleaning out the elder's bedding," Icepaw stammered, nudging the moss at her feet. Miststorm's blue eyes sparkled with indulgence.

"I see," she said gently, "It's almost dark so you better take care of that soon."

Icepaw nodded hastily and flicked her tail gratefully at Miststorm. Icepaw gathered up the moss in her mouth, grimacing at the prospect of what she was holding with her teeth, and scampered out of camp.

When she had returned to the camp, Icepaw had a plump sparrow clenched in her teeth. She tiredly dragged her paws over to the hollowed out tree trunk which served as a den for the kits and their mothers. The brisk night wind was curling around Icepaw's body, making her shiver. Dawncloud's kits were curled up in a corner of the tree trunk, fast asleep. Dawncloud herself was sitting outside, stretched out on the roots, washing her grey and white speckled coat. Icepaw smiled at Dawncloud through her mouthful of sparrow and entered the tree. Her mother, Rosetail was in the middle of giving Seakit a bath.

"Hello Rosetail," Icepaw said, dropping the sparrow next to the tabby queen.

"How are you holding up Icepaw?" Rosetail questioned, glancing up from her surrogate kit to gaze lovingly at Icepaw.

"Okay I guess. I'm dead tired though," Icepaw said, "here's your dinner. It ought to be big enough for the both of you."

Rosetail nodded her thanks to Icepaw.

"Come visit longer tomorrow," Rosetail said softly, "right now, I have to get Seakit to sleep."

Icepaw dipped her head in agreement and made to walk out of the den.

"You saved me?" a tiny voice asked quietly from the shelter of Rosetail's body. Icepaw turned around and crouched to the floor so she could stare at Seakit's green eyes.

"Yes. My name is Icepaw," she said softly, watching Seakit's eyes flit around her face.

"Icepaw..." Seakit said, as if she was tasting the name. "Thank you."

Icepaw smiled a little and gave the kit a lick on the top of her black furred head.

"Anytime, Seakit," she said. Icepaw licked her mother goodbye and gave Seakit one last glance before leaving the den.


	7. Chapter 6: Father and Daughter

Chapter 6

The next three days passed surprisingly fast for Icepaw. Tinypaw had offered to assist Icepaw with the scourging of the elder's den, which Icepaw had accepted readily and happily. After Icepaw's three days of punishment were up, she continued to return to the nursery to visit Seakit. The apprentice and the kit had clicked immediately. Seakit felt nothing but love and awe for Icepaw and Icepaw adored the little black kit. Icepaw had taken to teaching Seakit how to fight in between her own training. Icepaw knew that Seakit couldn't and wasn't allowed to fully practice and complete any training but she didn't see the harm in teaching Seakit a few offensive maneuvers.

It was at the nursery where Coldsnow found his apprentice scuffling around with Seakit. Icepaw glanced up from her mock battle with the black kit to see her mentor's stern face. Icepaw leapt to her feet and nudged Seakit with her tail. The kit meowed plaintively at Coldsnow and then sprang into action. Seakit grandly bowed her head down until it touched the earth and from her low position said, "Oh proud Coldsnow, please forgive me for taking away your apprentice from her duties."

Coldsnow couldn't help smiling at the kit's earnest and obviously rehearsed speech.

"That's quite alright, Seakit. But I must take my apprentice back now," Coldsnow said. Seakit bobbed her head and tumbled off to the hollow tree to play with the other kits.

"I see you two are getting along," Coldsnow said tenderly.

Icepaw smiled and rubbed her nose up against her mentor's head.

"So what are we doing now? Fishing?" Icepaw asked.

Coldsnow looked warmly at his apprentice.

"Better. Silverstar has decided that you may come to the Gathering tonight," he announced. Icepaw gasped with pleasure. She had been waiting for almost two moons now to be allowed to come to a Gathering with the rest of Riverclan. Finally she was given the chance!

"Oh this is great, Coldsnow!" she mewed, "when do we leave?"

"At sundown."

Icepaw felt her heart begin to race in excitement. She had heard what the Gatherings were like from Rainpaw but to actually attend one would be amazing. Coldsnow was watching Icepaw with a patient amusement.

"You may tell Tinypaw that she is also coming," he said. Icepaw bared her teeth in a grin at her mentor.

"May I go tell her now?" she asked excitedly. Coldsnow gave a little laugh.

"Well we're obviously not going to get any training done, so yes, you may go tell her," he said. Icepaw quivered in happiness and twitched her whiskers in thanks to Coldsnow as she bounded off towards the apprentice's den. Icepaw skidded down the badger set and tumbled into the warm den. Tinypaw was dozing in the corner when Icepaw pounced on her friend.

"Ah, get off Icepaw," the other cat said, batting Icepaw with her paws.

"No listen Tinypaw: we're going to the Gathering tonight!"

The grey and white cat scrambled to her feet.

"Really?" she asked.

Icepaw nodded and beamed at her friend. Icepaw didn't think she could wait until sundown for the Gathering. Not even her tail would stay still.

The group of cats rushed through the trees, weaving in and out of bushes and leaping over rocks. Icepaw ran next to Coldsnow and Tinypaw. She could just see Miststorm and Birdsong darting through the trees ahead of her. Icepaw knew that Silverstar and Pinetail would be leading the way to the Gathering. Icepaw glanced over at her mentor who was panting heavily.

"Where is it?" Icepaw asked.

"Not too far from here," Coldsnow replied, gasping for air.

Suddenly the cats came around a bend in the path they were following. Icepaw couldn't help but let out a gasp as she saw the fallen tree over the dark water. She stared at the small island and felt breathless. Icepaw squinted and could just make out Silverstar and Pinetail leading the way across the fallen tree. When it came time for Icepaw's turn to clamber up the dead tree, she hesitated apprehensively. She might be a good fighter and fisher but climbing trees was not her specialty.

"It's alright Icepaw, it's hard the first time, but it gets easier," Coldsnow said from behind her. Icepaw nodded and gulped as she heaved herself up on to the tree. Digging her claws into the bark, she slowed inched across the makeshift bridge. When she got to the other side, Icepaw flung herself on to the comforting forest floor and shook off her coat as if she could get the feeling of being suspended in the air out of her head. Icepaw soon forgot the tree bridge though as she walked into a huge clearing. She gaped at the enormous tree that stood proudly in the center of the clearing. Tinypaw was suddenly at her side, her mouth wide open in awe and surprise.

"It's amazing," Icepaw said. Tinypaw didn't speak, she just inclined her head. Icepaw followed her clan as they settled on the far side of the clearing. She watched as Silverstar jumped on to the huge roots of the tree and settled down. Pinetail took his place at the bottom of the roots, looking around the clearing carefully. Icepaw suddenly realized they weren't the only cats in the clearing. A scent that was unmistakably Shadowclan came from a group of cats who were lounging around near the trees. Their clan leader, who Icepaw remembered as Tearstar was already perched on a root vertical to Silverstar's. Tinypaw prodded Icepaw's side with her paw and nodded her head towards a group of straggly-looking cats. Icepaw lifted her nose and inhaled the stormy scent of Windclan.

"That's Strongstar," Tinypaw said, flicking her tail at a tall black tom cat. A few Riverclan cats made their way over to the Windclan cats. Icepaw guessed they were going to catch up on news and gossip from the other cats. Icepaw watched as Owlear padded over to a brown and white tabby and a black tom. Coldsnow bent down and whispered to Icepaw, "That's Littlewood and Tosstree. They're the medicine cats of Windclan and Shadowclan." Icepaw nodded. Suddenly the trees on the other side of the clearing rustled and a new group of cats burst into the wide space. Icepaw didn't need to smell their scent to know they were Thunderclan cats.

"That red tom Redstar, and the cat at his side is Applefall. Their medicine cat is Foxtail, he's over there," Coldsnow said, pointing out each cat. The Thunderclan cats dispersed into the crowd of nosy cats.

"I'll be back in a second," Coldsnow said, licking Icepaw's head. She watched him tread over to a grey tabby she-cat who greeted him fondly. Icepaw turned her attention to the black tom with piercing blue eyes who had just approached Miststorm.

"Hello Darkears," Miststorm meowed, "How's hunting?"

"Good, good. How is Riverclan fairing this season?" Darkears returned.

"Well. We've had no shortage of food-"

Icepaw abruptly stopped listening to the two warriors chatter because she had seen another cat. One she knew only by description.

"I'll be back later," Icepaw whispered to Tinypaw. She dashed off towards the thin calico tom she saw standing by himself. He was unmistakably Thunderclan. Icepaw tiptoed up to the warrior cat and stood respectfully in front of him.

"Quickstep?" she asked.

The tom sharply glanced down at Icepaw. Then a sudden recognition lit up his eyes.

"Are-are you Icepaw?"

Icepaw smiled nervously. "Yes."

Quickstep let out a mew of pleasure and rubbed his nose against his daughter's flank.

"You look exactly like Rosetail described you," he said, pleased. "How are you?"

"I'm well," Icepaw said humbly.

"Are you training hard?" Quickstep asked.

"Yes. I know how to fish and hunt and fight," Icepaw said proudly.

Quickstep's eyes filled with gratification.

"Good job," he said, "Oh look, the Gathering is about to start. Why don't you head back to your friends. I'll see you afterwards," Quickstep said. Icepaw bowed her head and ran off to where Tinypaw was standing.

"Who was that?" Tinypaw questioned.

"My father," Icepaw answered, smiling at Quickstep. Tinypaw gave a small smile.

"He looks nice," she said. Then she turned to the two cats sitting next to her that Icepaw hadn't noticed. "Icepaw, this is Sootpaw and Badgerpaw from Thunderclan," she said. Icepaw dipped her head in greeting to the other apprentices.

"The Gathering will now begin," a deep voice called from the roots of the giant tree. The clearing immediately quieted down and all the cats looked up expectantly at the leaders. Icepaw realized the speaker was Redstar, the Thunderclan leader.

"Would Riverclan like to start us off this time?" he asked, inclining his great head towards Silverstar.

"Yes indeed," Silverstar said. "Riverclan has been doing well this season. Prey is plentiful and we are strong. We are pleased to announce that this is the first Gathering of two new apprentices of ours: Tinypaw and Icepaw."

Icepaw felt Tinypaw slid forward so she'd be closer to the ground as all the cats' eyes turned to look at them. Icepaw stayed completely still and looked at her leader's face, trying not to be humbled by the stares of the other cats.

"In other good news, Icepaw recently rescued an unknown kit from drowning. We have accepted this kit into our clan and is known as Seakit," Silverstar continued, looking down kindly at Icepaw. Icepaw felt her ears begin to grow hot. A few murmurs of congratulations drifted around the clearing. Silverstar nodded to Redstar, gesturing that she had finished. Each of the clan leaders rose and reported the status of their clan. Nothing seemed particularly worrisome except for a rogue fox in Windclan's land but Tinypaw assured Icepaw that foxes would never travel down towards Riverclan on account of the Twolegs that lived nearby. When all the leaders had finished talking, Icepaw felt her eyes grow heavy; she was extremely tired. She wasn't tired enough, however, to miss out on gloating about the Gathering to Rainpaw when they got home. Icepaw smiled lazily as the moon gleamed above her and Redstar signaled the end of the Gathering. Icepaw felt any fears about the well-being of Riverclan slip away. She felt safe and content at last.


	8. Chapter 7: Seakit's Omen

Chapter 7

Icepaw was running through the forest, dipping in between trees and shrubs. The air was strangely still; there was no wind blowing through the woods. Icepaw suddenly came to a halt by the river. She felt her eyes widen as she realized the water was not moving, but was stationary, as if it was frozen in place. Icepaw slowly looked around. The colors of the forest and the water was slightly wrong. Icepaw suddenly understood that she was dreaming again. She took a deep breath and calmly sat down on the cold ground.

"Leopardstar?" she called into the mist, "Are you there?"

There was no reply to Icepaw's calls. She felt her fur begin to stiffen from the dampness in the air.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? Starclan?"

A sudden rumbling started up from deep within the earth. Icepaw jumped up and hissed as the ground began to heave. All at once, Icepaw recognized the panicked screech of a cat. Icepaw leapt to the air and darted off after the noise, her eyes darted about wildly, looking for the source of the cries. Without warning, the ground suddenly opened up beneath Icepaw's feet and she found herself hurtling through the air. Icepaw meowed with distress and finally heard a voice call back to her.

"Help me, I can't breathe," a weak voice cried out.

Icepaw gasped with horror as she fell into consciousness. She knew that voice. It was Seakit.

Icepaw ran like a rabid squirrel to the nursery, her hackles on end, her lips curled over her teeth in a snarl. She hurtled into the den, fear wild in her eyes. It was almost sun-high and the kits were all up, tumbling around in the tree, batting at each other and pouncing on their neighbors. Icepaw frantically looked for Seakit and spotted her capering around with Pondkit. Icepaw almost knocked Dawncloud on her side in her haste to get to Seakit.

"Seakit, Seakit, are you okay? Do you feel okay?" she asked desperately.

Seakit glanced up to see Icepaw standing over her. The kit's eyes glazed over in confusion.

"I'm fine Icepaw," she said slowly. Icepaw was panting hard. Suddenly, Rosetail appeared at her side.

"Icepaw, what's wrong?" she asked, concern flooding her eyes.

Icepaw tried to get a rein on her breathing and slowly sat down on the hard earthy floor.

"Nothing, it was just a dream, just a bad dream," Icepaw said shakily.

Rosetail nuzzled her daughter comfortingly.

"Why don't you go see Owlear for some poppy seeds? They'll calm you down," Rosetail said.

Icepaw nodded her head and gave one last frightened look at Seakit before padding out of the den. Icepaw suddenly remembered Owlear's instructions to tell him about any dreams Icepaw had. She quickened her step and hurried to the medicine cat's den. Icepaw pushed her head inside the reeds and glanced around the den. It was empty except for the bundle of moss that was Owlear's bed and the stacks of herbs.

"Are you looking for Owlear?"

Icepaw turned around to see Rainpaw standing before her, a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes, do you know where he went?" Icepaw asked.

Rainpaw shook his tabby head.

"No. But he probably went to gather herbs and plants. He hasn't been here all morning. What's wrong?" Rainpaw said.

"Nothing important," Icepaw lied, "I just needed some poppy seeds."

"Icepaw!" Coldsnow yelled, coming across the clearing. "If you ever want to become a warrior you've got to practice. Come on, we're on the border patrol."

Icepaw felt her stomach tie into knots. She couldn't leave camp now! Seakit's panicked mewing from her dream were still fresh in her mind. What if something happened? But maybe she would be able to find Owlear on the boarder patrol if he was gathering plants. In a split second, Icepaw made up her mind to go with her mentor.

"See you Rainpaw," she said distractedly, running over to Coldsnow.

"Greybelly and Birdsong are waiting for us at the river," Coldsnow said to Icepaw as they both took off towards the river.

Icepaw considered telling her mentor about her dream but stopped herself. She didn't want to trouble Coldsnow with a dream. It was probably a nightmare anyway, Icepaw thought. She realized that no member of Starclan had appeared in her dream like last time. Maybe that means that it was just a regular dream, she thought. Icepaw darted through the trees with Coldsnow until they saw Greybelly and Birdsong sitting by the river.

"Let's go," Birdsong said, leading the way off towards the edge of Riverclan's territory. Icepaw followed them, her instincts doing the thinking for her. She was preoccupied with her concerns and thoughts. Icepaw just hoped that her dream was only that; a dream.

The four cats arrived back at camp when the sun was beginning its descent into the pearly sky. To Icepaw's displeasure, they had not happened across Owlear during their patrol. In fact the patrol had been boring to say the least. Icepaw's legs ached and her anxiety about her dream had not yet vanished. Riverclan camp was unusually quiet. Most cats were out hunting for dinner. The elders were sleeping in their dens. Icepaw could just make out the shapes of Silverstar and Pinetail conversing in their den. Icepaw shook the dirt and stray leaves from her light grey fur and made her way across camp to Owlear's den. Once again, she poked her head into the shelter and scanned the space, looking for the medicine cat. But once again, he was nowhere to be seen. Icepaw felt her heart sink. He was obviously not coming back to camp until late. It occurred to Icepaw that Owlear could be traveling to Moonpool to share dreams with Starclan. Either way Icepaw realized there was nothing she could do until Owlear returned to Riverclan. Icepaw yawned, feeling herself become more and more tired by the minute. Icepaw traipsed over to the apprentice's den. Before she slid down into the badger set, she glanced over to the nursery. In the dim light, she could just make out the forms of sleeping kits. Raising her nose to the wind, Icepaw searched for Seakit's kitscent and found it. Satisfied, she glided down the hole and into the warm den.


	9. Chapter 8: Truth

Chapter 8

"Icepaw! Icepaw you've got to get up," a voice called. Icepaw felt a paw prodding her but it seemed to be coming from far away. Icepaw meowed despondently, realizing she wasn't going to get to sleep any longer.

"What is it?" she murmured through her blurred eyes. Crabpaw was standing above her, eyes filled with consternation.

"It's Seakit!"

Icepaw jolted out of her sleepy stupor and bounded to her feet.

"What's wrong? Crabpaw, tell me!" she cried out. Crabpaw shook his dark head.

"I don't know. But Rosetail sent me to fetch you," he said urgently.

Icepaw didn't wait for him to finish. She dashed out of the den and skidded over to the nursery. Seakit and Rosetail weren't there. Icepaw begin to feel a tremulous pressure being applied to her heart. She turned and pelted over to the medicine cat's den. She brushed through the reeds and stopped dead inside the den. Owlear was hovering over Seakit's motionless body. Rosetail was sitting next to him, panting heavily and looking distraught.

"What's wrong?" Icepaw said. Her voice was riddled with hysteria.

Rosetail looked up but Owlear ignored her and continued to fuss around Seakit.

"She wouldn't wake up. Owlear thinks she sick. She's-she's not breathing," Rosetail stammered. Icepaw felt sick to her stomach.

"Listen Owlear," she said, pushing her way next to the medicine cat, "I had another dream. I dreamt I was in the forest. Then I heard a cat calling for help. It was Seakit and she was saying that she couldn't breathe. Then the ground opened up and swallowed me whole. I tried to find you but-" Icepaw was cut off by Owlear's hiss.

"Foxdung!" he cried. "I never should have left camp. I don't know what's wrong with her. I'm going to give her some Coltsfoot, that should help her get her breathing to normal. I'll need Juniper berries too." Owlear cursed. Suddenly he looked up at Icepaw. "Icepaw I need to go as quickly as possible to Windclan. Go to their medicine cat, Littlewood. Tell him what has happened and get him over here. He owes me a favor anyway. Hurry!"

Icepaw felt like someone had just pounced on her chest.

"But Owlear, I-"

"Now, Icepaw!" the medicine cat shouted. "We have no time to waste."

Icepaw glanced down at Seakit. Her eyes were shut tight and Icepaw couldn't see her chest moving up and down. Icepaw bared her teeth and nodded quickly. She spun around and flashed out of the den and out of Riverclan.

Icepaw pounded across the land, leaping from rocks and fallen logs. Her legs soon began to burn and ache but the image of Seakit lying, not moving in the medicine cat's den kept her going. Icepaw didn't know how long she ran. She barely knew where she was going. She had never ventured out of Riverclan before. Icepaw focused on the faint scent of Windclan that was getting clearer and clearer. She tore through the trees and felt a stabbing pain on her side; a thorn from a bush had gotten stuck in her pelt. She couldn't stop. Icepaw felt like she was flying over the land, paws barely skimming the earth. Suddenly, without notice, a brown blur launched itself at Icepaw from the cover of a small hill. Icepaw screeched in surprised as the other cat pinned her down. Icepaw realized she had reached the heart of Windclan territory. Rolling hills covered in scraggly trees and sparse bushes completed the landscape. Up ahead, Icepaw spotted a circular space surrounded by dead bushes and a few trees. Icepaw suddenly understood that she was looking at Windclan camp. She began struggling under the paws of her captor.

"Who are you? You smell of Riverclan but you're only an apprentice. Why are you on our land?" the brown tabby holding her down demanded.

"Let me up! I have to see Littlewood. I come from Owlear in Riverclan. It's an emergency," Icepaw said, wiggling around.

"Volefur, let her up," another voice said. Icepaw felt the pressure being released from her shoulders and she stood up, unsteadily. She looked around her. Four cats surrounded her. One was Volefur, who was glaring at her mistrustfully. The cat who had just spoken was a light brown tabby who Icepaw recognized as Windclan's deputy, Beechfoot. The other two cats, a tabby tom and an apprentice stared at her questioningly.

"What's the emergency? Tell us now," the tabby tom growled.

"Tallwhiskers, please," Beechfoot said.

"A kit in our clan is hurt. I-I think she's dying," Icepaw said, feeling her eyes prickle. "Owlear said Littlewood owes him a debt. Please help us."

Beechfoot stood looking at Icepaw for a moment and then nodded to Tallwhiskers.

"Alright. Cloudpaw, run quickly. Get Littlewood," she said. The apprentice tore off across the downs.

"Oh thank you," panted Icepaw, "Riverclan will not forget your kindness."

Beechfoot nodded. "Cloudpaw will accompany you and will escort my medicine cat home."

Icepaw and the others waited what seemed like two moons for Littlewood and Cloudpaw to return. Icepaw felt Seakit's moments ticking by. Her stomach gave a lurch. Finally the two cats returned.

Icepaw bowed her head to the deputy and jerked her head towards where she had come.

"Follow me," she yelled. The white and brown tom sped up to run next to her.

"What's wrong with her?" he said in between breaths.

"She's not breathing. Won't move, didn't wake up in the morning," Icepaw cried out, panting. Littlewood nodded.

When Icepaw and the two Windclan cats finally dashed into Riverclan camp, the clearing was deathly silent. Icepaw felt her stomach twist. She nosed the medicine cat's den to Littlewood who tore off into it. Icepaw turned her head to the side and threw up, coughing and spluttering. She collapsed on to the floor, out of breath and feeling sick.

Suddenly, she felt a light touch on her shoulder. Cloudpaw, the other apprentice was lying next to her, his tail draped across her back.

"It's okay," he whispered. Cloudpaw's face was the last thing Icepaw saw before she fell into a deep and abrupt faint.

Voices were murmuring around her, Icepaw could hear them. She couldn't make out what they were saying though. Icepaw wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep; it was so peaceful and quiet. She could make out some words here and there as she listened.

"Badly..."

"...it was the run..."

"Seakit..."

Icepaw suddenly felt herself stir. Seakit? What had happened with Seakit? With great effort, Icepaw cracked open her blue eyes. She was laying in Owlear's den. She was barely aware of the cobweb wrapped around the thorn wound on her side. She let out a cough and saw heads turn her way.

"Icepaw? Icepaw are you okay?" said Rosetail, crouching over her. Icepaw tried to speak but her mouth seemed sealed shut. She watched as Owlear hurried over to her and placed his ear near her mouth.

"Icepaw? Can you tell me how you feel?" he asked. Icepaw mumbled something incorherently. Owlear disappeared from her line of vision and then returned with a bundle of moss soaked in water.

"Drink," he commanded. Icepaw sucked greedily at the moss, letting the cool water flow into her mouth. Suddenly, her mouth seemed to unstick and she looked up at the other cat.

"Seakit," she said.

"She's okay," Owlear said.

Icepaw sighed in relief.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not quite sure. But when I gave her the Juniper berries, her breathing started up again. When Littlewood arrived, we were both able to lower her temperature. But he didn't know what happened. I applied Goldenrod and she seemed to get better. She sleeping it all off with some poppy seeds I gave her."

"Oh thank Starclan she's safe," Icepaw whispered, "What happened to Littlewood?"

"I sent him and the apprentice back. He's paid off his debt to me," Owlear said. " But thank Starclan you got him here in time. I was running out of options and ideas. I believe I need an apprentice," he said thoughtfully.

"What happened to me?" Icepaw asked, nervous of the answer.

Owlear smiled sadly.

"You overexerted yourself. A combination of fear and exhaustion. That's my fault and I'm truly sorry."

"Not your fault," mumbled Icepaw.

Owlear licked Icepaw's head.

"That dream you had about Seakit wasn't any old dream. I believe that was a premonition sent by Starclan. You have a gift. Starclan chose you to convey their message. Your destiny is intertwined with the clan's now," he said softly.

Icepaw gasped. "What?"

Owlear and Rosetail gave each other a look. Rosetail nodded to the medicine cat.

"Icepaw, it's time you learned the truth," Owlear said.

Icepaw gulped. She didn't know what was coming and she wasn't sure she wanted to now. She gazed apprehensively at the medicine cat.

"When you were born," he began, "I had a sign sent to me from Starclan. A prophecy about you was foretold: '_The blue-eyed cat will seal the fate of the river and let the warring winds cease.' _You are that cat. It is my belief that you will lead Riverclan to a safe haven."

Icepaw felt a shiver go down her back. Struggling, she sat up.

"I don't understand, Owlear, what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure what the actual words are referring to, but in short, it means that you hold the fate of this clan in your paws."


	10. Chapter 9: The Forecast

Chapter 9

"That can't be true. All I want to be is a great warrior, not a savior! I'm not like Firestar, or any of the cats from the Great Journey! I'm just... Icepaw!" she declared, worry lining her face.

Owlear gently pushed down the apprentice so she was laying down.

"You are important to this clan. You must believe in yourself," he said.

"Icepaw, you must not let this change the way you see yourself," Rosetail warned. "You must not let this prophecy dictate your life."

Owlear nodded his agreement.

"Yes, your mother is right. Starclan will protect you. This prophecy does not change who you are."

Icepaw could not believe what she was hearing. Why did Starclan chose her? Maybe it was a mistake.

"I'm not the only blue-eyed cat," protested Icepaw.

Owlear smiled at her and sat next to her, his tail curled around his feet.

"Yes but you are the only blue-eyed cat who had a prophecy predicted about her when she was born," he explained.

Icepaw sighed. She was running out of excuses.

"I'm no hero," she muttered.

"Not yet," Owlear said kindly. "You must try and put this out of your mind. If you continue to think about it, it will take over your thoughts. I should not have told you, but I think this information could protect you. Many cats who have come before you have gotten dreams and signs from Starclan but some of them thought they were going mad."

Icepaw nodded. At least she knew _what _was happening to her, if not why.

"You need to rest," Rosetail said, giving Icepaw a few quick licks on the top of her head. "Just sleep. This will all make more sense when you feel better."

Icepaw reluctantly nodded her head and proceeded to stretch her legs out, readying herself for sleep. Icepaw yawned and blinked her thanks when Owlear pushed some poppy seeds towards her. Icepaw lapped up the small, brown seeds and nestled up against her mother, letting her anxiety wash away like debris in the river.

xxx

When Icepaw awoke in Owlear's den the next day, every inch of her body ached and was sore. Even the tip of her bushy grey tail was hurting. Icepaw lay on the soft moss of the den and gazed up at the streams of sunlight that were slithering in through the reedy ceiling. She gave a sigh of contentment as she felt the warm light settle on her silvery fur. With a huge amount of effort, Icepaw heaved herself to her feet and began washing her coat, licking the grime and dirt from her body with long even strokes of her pink tongue.

Icepaw looked up in surprise as Coldsnow entered the medicine cat's den, his patchy pelt shining. Her mentor's hazel eyes spotted Icepaw and he hurried over, giving her head a brisk lick.

"Don't you ever do that again you stupid furball. You scared me," Coldsnow said, nuzzling Icepaw's pelt.

Icepaw purred in happiness.

"So when can I start training again?" she asked, looking up at her mentor with bright eyes.

"When you're not so exhausted," the tom cat replied, gazing fondly at Icepaw.

"Oh Coldsnow, you know I'm fine," Icepaw said, struggling to her feet. "May I go check on Seakit?" she asked.

"Of course," Coldsnow said. Icepaw endearingly nudged Coldsnow's flank and then trotted out of the den. The warmness of the air surprised. It seemed that Greenleaf had finally come at last. Icepaw enjoyed the hot breeze ruffling her thick fur. She knew that her pale fur would begin to thin out for the hot moons to come.

Icepaw stretched her back legs luxuriously, admiring the contrast of her lustrous fur and the sharp color of the patches of grass dotting the earth. Icepaw headed over to the now-familiar nursery. Dawncloud smiled at the apprentice as she entered the cool tree. Seakit was waiting for her.

"That's twice!" the kit yelped as Icepaw fondly licked her head. When Icepaw examined Seakit with perplexity, the kit shrugged and said,

"Rosetail said you saved my life twice."

Icepaw felt her heart swell with love for the little cat.

"Well I wouldn't go that far; it was Owlear who you must thank," she proclaimed. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"I'm better now," Seakit said cheerfully.

"Good. I've got to go train now, so I'll see you later," Icepaw said, backing out of the den.

"Goodbye Icepaw!" Seakit called.

Icepaw left the nursery feeling calmer and slightly more upbeat. Icepaw had her head tilted upwards, towards the sky, so she couldn't see where she was going. She gave a squeak of surprise as she bumped into another cat.

"Sorry Birdsong," she said, picking herself up off the dusty ground.

The black cat opposite her gave the apprentice a wan smile.

"You really love that kit, don't you," she said softly.

Icepaw jumped. She hadn't realized the clan had noticed how close she and Seakit were.

"Uh, well, yeah," she stammered.

Birdsong nuzzled Icepaw's head kindly.

"You know, I'm sure when you're a warrior, you'll be allowed to mentor Seakit," she said.

Icepaw shook her head sadly.

"I don't think so. Seakit may only be two moons old, but by the time I'm a warrior, I'll be too inexperienced to take on an apprentice," Icepaw said mournfully.

Birdsong watched the other cat's eyes carefully.

"I'm not so sure about that," she said.

Icepaw looked up at the older cat quizzically. Birdsong gave an amused purr. "Wait and see what happens," she said, shrugging. Then the warrior trotted off. Icepaw shook her head again, thankful for Birdsong's positivity, but knowing that she had a very slim chance of mentoring the kit she cared so very much for.


	11. Chapter 10: A Worrisome Ceremony

**Sorry, this chapter is a little short. I know the story is a little slow at this point but it's about to get more interesting. Please please please review if you read. Any comments or tips are appreciated. **

Chapter 10

Icepaw tried to seal the knowledge about her fate in an unused part of her mind, blocking it off. Since Owlear had told her the truth, she had been following his instructions: she was attempting to act like nothing was wrong. She continued to train and hunt the way she always did. But whatever she did, Icepaw felt the ominous prophecy hanging over her head. Icepaw finally, desperately, came to the conclusion that if Starclan wanted her to save the clans, they would tell her how to do it. Or at least give her some kind of guidelines.

Icepaw took her mind off of the prophecy by throwing herself into her training. Coldsnow took her out hunting three times a day. Icepaw was becoming a regular cat on the dawn patrol and her fighting skills had increased dramatically. Coldsnow had even whispered that a place in the warrior den would soon be hers. When Icepaw wasn't training, she was playing with Seakit. Icepaw had taken to teaching the kitten abridged versions of what she had learned that day. Seakit was a fast learner and enthusiastic about getting a head start on being an apprentice. Icepaw was careful to make sure the kit didn't brag too much about her new-found skills-she didn't want the clan knowing.

The days were beginning to get warmer and warmer. Icepaw knew that greenleaf was coming to its climatic rise.

Unfortunately, that also meant that the annual influx of Twolegs to the lake. For some reason that Icepaw couldn't fathom, the hairless, pink creatures would set up residence by the halfbridge and spend greenleaf there. The clan would often see the Twolegs riding in what looked like giant leaves that floated on the water. It was relatively easy to avoid the Twolegs because they generally stayed close to their dens but Silverstar issued a warning to Riverclan anyway. Silverstar's deputy, Pinetail, had taken to patrolling the borders of the camp daily, taking extra care to sniff out any sign of intruders. Somewhere, deep inside of her, Icepaw knew that Pinetail was looking for any danger that could threaten Riverclan, which led Icepaw to the assumption that Owlear had relayed her message from Starclan to Silverstar and her deputy.

Besides the slight threat of Twolegs, the atmosphere in Riverclan was good. Prey was plentiful and since Seakit's mysterious sickness, no other cats had become the target of any ailments. And Icepaw was continuing to grow as an apprentice. Her only weakness seemed to be in hunting. While the silvery she-cat could catch fish like an eagle, she had immense difficulty catching and killing other animals, such as mice, rabbits, voles and even birds. Icepaw was beginning to feel like her shortcomings in hunting was preventing her from being a warrior.

xxx

Icepaw had just finished dropping off her meager fresh-kill to the elders when a loud yowl echoed across the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me besides Tallrock," proclaimed Silverstar, jumping upon the sandy boulder in the center of the camp.

Icepaw, her heart pounding with an inexplicable excitement, raced over to Tallrock and settled herself down next to Rainpaw, who had already seated himself on the ground.

"What's going on?" Icepaw asked the grey and black apprentice.

"I think one of Dawncloud's kits is being apprenticed!" Rainpaw replied, glancing at Icepaw.

Icepaw felt her excitement die down. She knew that her feelings of anticipation had come from her own desire to be made into a warrior. She gave an inaudible sigh and tried to be happy for the lucky kit who would be given its apprentice name. Soon all the other cats of Riverclan had gathered underneath Silverstar and were waiting around expectantly, looking towards the nursery. Dawncloud's grey and white pelt suddenly appeared from the den, her eyes gleaming with pride. She was leading Rockkit out and bringing him to Silverstar. Icepaw watched as Rockkit's brother and sister tumbled out after him, followed by Seakit. The three kits sat with a forced grimness by Rosetail and looked exceedingly pleased with themselves at finding a loophole in attending the clan meeting. Icepaw flicked her whiskers, amused, at the excited look in all four of the kits' eyes. Willowkit, Pondkit and Seakit may not be getting their apprentice names yet but Icepaw was glad to see them sharing in their den mate's enthusiasm.

"Rockkit has reached the proper age of six moons. He is ready to become an apprentice," Silverstar said, clearing her throat. Rockkit had reached the boulder and was standing proudly at the base, his black head thrust into the air. "From this day forward, until he gets his warrior name, Rockkit will be known as Rockpaw." Silverstar turned to Wingfeet who was sitting expectantly next to Dawncloud. "Wingfeet, you are a brave and clever warrior. Do your best to pass on your knowledge to Rockpaw."

Wingfeet padded over to his son and the two touched noses.

"Rockpaw, Rockpaw," the other cats chanted. Icepaw joined in, slightly reluctant. As usual, she was thinking about Seakit. Willowkit and Pondkit were only a moon younger than Rockpaw; they would be joining their brother soon but Seakit was only three moons old. She would be left in the nursery all alone for a good two moons. Icepaw sighed and vowed to spend even more time with the kit. Rockpaw and Wingfeet walked off together, the brown tabby warrior guiding his new apprentice with his tail. Icepaw heard them murmuring about exploring Riverclan's boundaries. She exhaled mournfully. Icepaw knew that Seakit was most excited about touring Riverclan. Icepaw gave Rainpaw a friendly lick and then strode over to where Seakit and the other kittens were sitting.

"Hi Icepaw!" Pondkit cried, bounding up to the grey apprentice. Since she spent so much time in the nursery, visiting Seakit, Icepaw had formed a close relationship with the other kits too, who were now accustomed to seeing the apprentice.

"Hello Pondkit. You must be happy for Rockpaw," she said fondly.

Pondkit nodded his head energetically. Willowkit and Seakit followed suit.

"But we'll be apprentices soon too!" Willowkit declared. She then turned and pounced on her brother. The two kits were soon lost in a tussle of fur and limbs. Seakit watched the two roll into the nursery, a strange look on her face. Icepaw twitched her tail uncomfortably.

"Don't worry. You'll become an apprentice too. You just have to wait a few more moons," she said.

Seakit looked worried.

"Rockkit-I mean Rockpaw said that I'll never become an apprentice," Seakit stuttered uncertainly, "He said it was because I was probably a kittypet, or a rogue," she continued, stumbling over the unfamiliar words.

Icepaw felt a burning streak of anger wash over her. How dare Rockpaw tell Seakit that?

"He's lying," Icepaw said baldly. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She crouched down next to the kit and whispered in her ear.

"I want to show you something. I'll come and get you at Moonhigh tonight."

Seakit's eyes widened. "Are we going somewhere?" she asked.

"You'll see. Don't tell anyone okay," Icepaw said secretively.

Seakit nodded immediately. Icepaw gave the kit a little wink and then walked off towards the apprentice's den.


	12. Chapter 11: The Claw of the Enemy

Chapter 11

The moon was suspended high in the deep blue-black of the sky. Stars were sprinkled all over the heavens as if some careless kit had splashed around in them. The heat of the day had died down and a crisp breeze was whipping through the camp. Icepaw crept carefully out of the apprentice's den, wary of Rockpaw's sleeping form laying near the entrance. Icepaw, keeping her belly low to the ground, scuttled across the sandy floor of the clearing, inching towards the nursery. Icepaw looked around the clearing once. She could barely make out the still form of Greybelly, who was supposed to be guarding the camp entrance. Icepaw realized he must be sleeping. She purred with amusement; Greybelly could never keep his eyes open. Icepaw continued across the camp. She peeked her head inside the hollow tree, peering around in the moonlight filled den. Dawncloud, probably missing her oldest son, had her two kits in between her paws, sleeping soundly. Rosetail had her nose tucked under her tail and was curled up in a corner. But Seakit was stretched out on the floor. Her body was limp and her breathing was slow but her luminous blue eyes were wide open. Seakit leapt to her paws when she saw Icepaw and opened her mouth as if to speak.

Icepaw shook her head quickly and motioned with her tail that Seakit should follow her. The kit closed her tiny pink mouth and cautiously stepped over the sleeping cats in the den and stepped out into the clearing. Icepaw draped her tail over the kit's shoulder and began to walk, Seakit trailing behind her like a little firefly. Icepaw led the kit over to a wall of bracken bordering the camp. Icepaw silently lay on the ground, wrapping her tail around her legs. Seakit nestled against her side, gazing up at the apprentice.

"Okay," Icepaw whispered, glancing around, "We should be fine here; we're at the far end of the clearing. Greybelly is supposed to be guarding the entrance but he's asleep."

Seakit nodded solemnly, her great eyes staring unblinkingly at Icepaw.

"This is what I wanted to show you," Icepaw started. "Look up."

Seakit's head snapped upwards towards the sky. Icepaw watched the kit's eyes as they became even more enlarged. The night sky was seemingly endless from the cats' current position on the ground. Above them, a large expanse of stars were splattered together, forming a thick band of foggy light.

"What _is _that?" Seakit asked incredulously.

"That is Silverpelt," Icepaw said seriously. "That is where Starclan hunts. Rosetail told you about Starclan I suppose?"

"Yes," Seakit said, still staring at the sky. "Wow, that's where they live?"

Icepaw nodded. "They watch over us everyday. They brought us to this home, to this lake."

Seakit seemed to be speechless. Icepaw knew this would be the first time the kit had seen the nighttime sky and the stars in it.

"And you know what else Starclan does?" Icepaw whispered.

"What?" Seakit asked.

"They advise medicine cats and clan leaders. And they give signs to help us out." Icepaw paused and stared at the kit. "Starclan would not have sent you to us if they didn't want to make you a warrior."

Seakit gasped and turned her attention to Icepaw.

"Starclan would not have let Silverstar give you a name if they didn't want you to be a part of Riverclan. This is your destiny," Icepaw said, forcing the words upon Seakit, trying, pleading for her to understand.

Seakit's mouth was still hanging open.

"You will become an apprentice. And you will become a warrior. I promise," Icepaw said, more gently.

Seakit stared at Icepaw momentarily. Then her astonished face broke out into a wide grin. Icepaw felt herself smile inwardly as she gave a great sigh of relief.

"Now let's get you back to the nursery before it's dawn," Icepaw said lightly, standing up and stretching. Icepaw and Seakit traveled back across the camp clearing and Icepaw watched warmly as Seakit, content and pleased, lay down in the nursery next to Rosetail and shut her eyes, purring. Icepaw padded back to the apprentice's den, throughly tired. She blinked sleepily and was about to slid into the old set when she heard a noise. It was a crack of a twig. It was enough to make Icepaw unsheathe her claws and turn, squinting towards the entrance of the camp. Keeping low to the floor, Icepaw crawled to the bramble bushes that lined the opening of the clearing. As she approached the still form of Greybelly, Icepaw felt a lump arise in her throat.

Greybelly wasn't sleeping.

He was dead.

Icepaw opened her mouth and screeched, her heart banging painfully against her chest. She heard Riverclan cats waking up, her piercing yowl bringing them to their feet. But it was too late: a tall, wobbling Twoleg stumbled into the camp. It was holding a sharp, pointed object that looked not unlike a huge claw. Through her terror and panic, Icepaw still seemed to notice how bleary the Twoleg's eyes were and how it couldn't seem to stand or walk straight. Icepaw recognized the way the Twoleg was acting; sometimes cats who accidentally ate too much chamomile got funny in the head and tripped over their own feet, their pupils dilated and huge. Icepaw glanced down at Greybelly's dead body. His fur was matted in blood and a gash running from his neck to his belly was still bleeding freely. Icepaw felt her stomach lurch.

"Twoleg! Twoleg in camp! Help!" Icepaw screamed, seizing Greybelly's scruff and yanking his body towards the center of the camp. But the Twoleg had other ideas. Stooping downwards, it made a bellowing noise in its language, waving the weapon it was holding around in the air. Icepaw dropped Greybelly's body and hissed, raising her paw. The Twoleg suddenly swung the claw in its hand down at Icepaw. Remembering her training, the grey cat dodged to the side and latched herself on to the creature's leg, biting and tearing at the odd fur. The Twoleg made a horrific noise and kicked at her. Icepaw was flung across the clearing and hit Tallrock. She saw stars and blinked rapidly to get rid of them. Clambering to her feet, Icepaw turned back to the Twoleg, ready to defend her clan. But a loud wail from behind Icepaw made her turn her head. Seakit was standing in front of Coldsnow, pointing with her tail at Icepaw and the Twoleg. Behind Icepaw's mentor was Silverstar and Pinetail. Cats were streaming out of their dens, running towards the Twoleg.

"Go! Attack it!" Silverstar yelled, glancing at the elder's den and the nursery in fear. Coldsnow knocked Seakit to the side, nudging her towards the nursery and leapt for the Twoleg. Pinetail, Silverstar, Birdsong and Rainpaw soon joined him. Icepaw spared a moment and dashed over to Seakit, who looked horrified.

"I heard you and I didn't know what to do. I woke up Coldsnow," Seakit said, looking scared.

"You did the right thing," Icepaw said hurriedly, "If anyone asks you, you woke up from my cry, okay?"

Seakit nodded and tore off to the nursery. Icepaw turned and launched herself once again at the Twoleg.

Coldsnow was slashing at its legs, tearing away at the fur and skin. Silverstar and her deputy were weaving around the Twoleg, distracting and confusing it; it wasn't sure which cat it should strike first. Unfortunately, it chose Birdsong, bringing down its claw and striking her on the shoulder. Birdsong had tried to leap out of the way but the sharp tip of the claw nicked her with enough force to knock her off her feet. Icepaw stared, horrified as she began to bleed. Icepaw watched as Owlear, eyes wide with terror, grabbed Birdsong's scruff and dragged her towards the medicine den. Icepaw wondered if she should go help but was stopped by the sight of Crabpaw and Tinypaw rushing over to Owlear. Icepaw turned her attention back to the Twoleg. Its legs were bleeding now, riddled with scratches from Coldsnow. It was still stabbing its claw around in the air, coming perilously close to Rainpaw.

Icepaw suddenly understood that she needed to get that weapon out of the Twoleg's hand. Icepaw ran over to Rainpaw, ducking the Twoleg's foot.

"Rainpaw, give me a boost!" she cried.

"What?"

"A boost. We've got to get that claw!"

Rainpaw's eyes lit up with comprehension. He crouched low to the ground and Icepaw bounded on to his back, planting her feet as firmly as she could on his broad shoulders.

"Go!" she yelled.

Rainpaw catapulted upwards, heaving Icepaw into the open air. Icepaw twisted her body so she was facing the Twoleg. She heard a gasp from below and knew it was Coldsnow, fearing her safety. Icepaw flew through the air, knowing she had one shot, and one chance to knock the weapon out of the Twoleg's hand. Icepaw reached her back legs out as far as they could go. The Twoleg didn't see her until she was right on top of it. It made to swipe the claw at her but she was too fast; her right leg caught the side of the claw and knocked it on to the floor.

Icepaw fell in a heap on her side, by the bramble bushes. Rainpaw rushed over, worry clouding his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

Icepaw stood up shakily. Her right paw was cut, but she could tell the wound wasn't deep. Her shoulder ached but other then that, she seemed fine.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied, leaning against Rainpaw for support.

Without its weapon, the Twoleg was virtually defenseless. Pinetail leapt for the creature's chest and struck it in the stomach with his unsheathed claws, ripping into its flesh. The Twoleg gave one last howl and then turned and ran from the camp, crashing through the undergrowth.

"Coldsnow, Miststorm, follow it and make sure it doesn't come back. Take Tinypaw too," Silverstar commanded immediately. Coldsnow glanced at his apprentice and tore out of the camp, followed by Miststorm and Tinypaw, both panting heavily.

The camp was quiet. The cats left in the camp were all breathing deeply, looking around nervously as if they expected another Twoleg. Icepaw felt cold despite the mild air. She shivered, a chill running down her spine.

Starclan was right. Riverclan was in danger.


	13. Chapter 12: Aftermath

Chapter 12

The next morning every cat in Riverclan was on edge and uptight. Owlear had stayed up the remained of the night tending to Birdsong's wounds. The black she-cat had been severely injured from the Twoleg's claw and she was expected to stay in Owlear's den for two more sunsets. Icepaw had her torn paw bandaged and covered in cobweb. Owlear had told her she couldn't hunt or train for a day and she must leave the sticky spider web on the wound. But the real tragedy was Greybelly's death.

The day after the attack the clan had gathered around the dead warrior's body and paid their respects. Icepaw had crouched on the hot earth and felt as hollow as the nursery tree when she touched her nose to Greybelly's cold pelt. Icepaw even managed to feel a pang of sorrow and pity for Fernfoot, who was Greybelly's mate, as she rested her head on her dead love's flank.

The morale in the camp was very low. Every cat was solemn. The elders carried Greybelly's body out to be buried at sunhigh. Fernfoot trailed along after them, muttered that she was going hunting. When her back was turned, Silverstar indicated that Miststorm should follow the black and white warrior and make sure she was safe. As Miststorm padded out of the camp, Coldsnow entered, looking tired and forlorn. Icepaw knew he had spent the day fishing and hunting for the clan. She hadn't been allowed to go and help him but she didn't think she be able to assist her mentor even if she could go; she was so distracted from the Twoleg attack that she could barely eat properly. Owlear had noticed and given Icepaw some thyme to sooth her nerves. Willowkit had taken to helping Owlear carry the herbs around as he checked up on all the cats involved in the battle. Icepaw could tell Owlear was glad of the help.

Icepaw was sharing tongues with Rainpaw when the elders, Miststorm, and Fernfoot returned to the camp. Icepaw had her eyes half-closed in a state close to sleep, having her head being washed by Rainpaw, when Silverstar yowled,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at Tallrock."

Icepaw felt her eyes snap open; Rainpaw jumped to his feet. The two apprentices trudged over to the rock. Icepaw had never seen the call of Silverstar draw so many cats so quickly before. The whole clan was situated in front of their leader faster than Icepaw could say 'slow slug.'

Icepaw shuddered. She couldn't get the memory of that Twoleg swinging his claw around out of her mind.

Rainpaw pressed his warm body up against hers and gave her an affectionate lick on the shoulder. Icepaw nestled her head against his, glad for his company. He had been there, he knew what it was like.

"A great calamity has hit Riverclan. One cat is dead. Another is gravely injured," Silverstar started. Her words were punctuated with sniffles and soft mewls from Fernfoot. Icepaw's heart pricked with sympathy for Fernfoot again.

"However the damage could have been much, much worse. I hate to think what would have happened if we hadn't been made aware of the Twoleg. So we must recognize the cat that alerted us to this danger and may have saved us all: Icepaw."

Icepaw felt the eyes of Riverclan turn to her, staring in a mixture of sorrow, pride, and respect. Icepaw pressed herself a little closer next to Rainpaw.

"I would also like to acknowledge the wonderful display of skills Rainpaw showed. These two apprentices used their heads and helped to drive out a force that could have totaled our camp," Silverstar continued, nodding her head to an embarrassed Rainpaw. "And finally, let us thank our newest member of Riverclan, Seakit, for alerting our senior warrior to the danger. She has proven her loyalty to Riverclan."

Rosetail pushed Seakit out in front of her, letting the kitten bear the gazes of the other cats. Fernfoot suddenly stood and walked over to Seakit. Icepaw rose so fast, her head spun a little from dizziness. She felt her claws unsheathe, ready to protect Seakit.

But Fernfoot hunched down next to the kit and said clearly and loudly for the whole camp to hear, "Thank you Seakit."

Icepaw gaped at the warrior. Fernfoot then turned and dragged her feet back to her place next to Wingfeet. Icepaw somehow knew that Fernfoot's graciousness towards Seakit was an indirect apology to Icepaw. Icepaw managed to catch the other cat's eye and nodded once, her eyes full of remorse. Fernfoot twitched her ear in understanding. Icepaw turned her attention back to Silverstar, grateful for Fernfoot's reaction. The she-cat could have easily been angry with Icepaw for being the one to find her mate's body. But she hadn't been and Icepaw wouldn't forget that.

"Icepaw is not yet experienced enough or old enough to become a warrior, and though I applaud and respect her efforts to save our clan, I cannot give her a warrior name yet. However Rainpaw is an skilled and an accomplished apprentice. I believe it is time for him to receive his warrior name," Silverstar said strongly. Icepaw gasped and looked to her side. Rainpaw didn't look surprised at all. He looked apologetically at her.

"Birdsong and Silverstar told me last night. I said you should be made a warrior too but-"

"Oh shut up you stupid furball," exclaimed Icepaw happily, "Congratulations! You deserve it." Icepaw licked her friend's ear and pushed him forwards to Tallrock with her head. Rainpaw nervously stepped up to Tallrock, his mottled fur gleaming.

Icepaw noticed that the crowd of cats was parting like fish in a river, making way for a lithe black cat being supported by Owlear. It was Birdsong. She steadily made her way up to Tallrock and sat down by her apprentice. Even though she looked worse for wear, with cobwebs on half her body, no cat could deny the pride in her eyes as she looked at Rainpaw.

"Birdsong, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Silverstar asked.

"Yes, he is ready," Birdsong said, her voice hoarse and cracked.

"I, Silverstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand and follow the warrior code and he has shown a great deal of courage and loyalty to Riverclan. Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Rainpaw seemed to glow with self-assurance. He raised his grey and black head to sky and said, "I do."

Icepaw felt her heart bursting with happiness for her den mate. He was the one apprentice she felt deserved to be a warrior. He was kind and courageous and extremely faithful to the Clan. Icepaw felt herself smiling.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Rainwhisker."

Silverstar vaulted from Tallrock and walked over to where Rainwhisker was standing. She gently put her muzzle on his shoulder. Icepaw watched as Rainwhisker licked his clan's leader's should in return.

"You will sit vigil alone tonight, Rainwhisker," Silverstar proclaimed, "And it is especially important for you to pay attention tonight. The Twolegs might return."

"Thank you, I understand," Rainwhisker said.

The rest of the clan began to cry out his name. Icepaw joined in, trying out her friend's new name.

"Rainwhisker! Rainwhisker!"

Icepaw and Tinypaw flew up to their old den mate and nuzzled their heads against his flank.

"We're going to miss you in the apprentice den," Tinypaw said.

"I hope you guys join me soon," Rainwhisker said, his eyes lingering on Icepaw.

"Oh we will. You can count on that," Icepaw said stoutly. Rainwhisker gave a purr of laughter. Soon other cats pushed forward, wanting to congratulate the new warrior. Icepaw stepped back, the exhilaration of the warrior ceremony wearing off. She sighed. Her chance to become a warrior had be snatched away from her due to her own inexperience, even though she had proved herself last night. Icepaw, not watching where she was going, accidentally walked into another cat.

"Icepaw," said the deep voice of her mentor.

Icepaw slowly looked up. Coldsnow was smiling faintly at her. She noticed his fur was sticking up from the ointment Owlear had rubbed on his pelt.

"Hello Coldsnow." Icepaw hadn't had a chance to talk to her mentor since the night before because of the death of Greybelly and Rainwhisker's warrior ceremony.

"Icepaw, you may not have been made into an official warrior, but to me, you are a true warrior," Coldsnow said bluntly. "You proved yourself beyond my expectations. You saved the clan. I could not be more proud of you."

Icepaw's ears grew hot. These type of compliments from her mentor and the senior warrior weren't given out lightly.

"Thank you," she said, almost inaudible.

"I know you're not supposed to train, but would you like to come on a border patrol with me?" Coldsnow asked, his voice stern but his eyes sparkling with warmth.

Icepaw felt her heart expand in gratefulness to her mentor. The truth was she was going a little stir-crazy in the camp.

"Oh yes," she said, flexing her claws.

Coldsnow smiled.

"Let's go."


	14. Chapter 13: Strongstar's Secret

**Yay! Things are finally getting interesting! Thanks for reading and if you do read, please leave a review. Power to the kitties. **

Chapter 13

It was moonhigh. The cats already in the clearing were getting restless.

"Where do you think they are?" Rainwhisker whispered to Icepaw, his amber eyes darting around the island, looking for the missing cats.

"I have no idea. Shadowclan is usually the first to arrive at the Gatherings," Icepaw said, peering into the dark cover of the trees surrounding the clearing. Icepaw glanced around towards the enormous tree. Silverstar, Redstar and Strongstar were sitting perched on the heavy roots of the tree, all three looking apprehensive.

Tinypaw padded over to where Rainwhisker and Icepaw were sitting. Three apprentices followed Tinypaw, their faces all mirrored Icepaw's feeling of dread. The other apprentices nodded to her and Rainwhisker gravely. Icepaw suddenly recognized two of the apprentices; she had met them at the last Gathering.

"Badgerpaw, Sootpaw, hi," Icepaw said shyly, nodded to them. She turned and looked expectantly at the third cat, a calico with white paws.

"I'm Lightpaw," she meowed.

"Have any of you heard from Shadowclan recently?" Sootpaw asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"No," Tinypaw replied, "Riverclan doesn't trust Shadowclan. They're probably just waiting to make a big entrance."

Rainwhisker looked exasperated.

"Don't be so mouse brained Tinypaw," he said, worry creeping into his words. Rainwhisker turned to the other apprentices and lowered his voice. "We were attacked by a rogue Twoleg the other night," he murmured, "that's why Silverstar is so impatient to start tonight's Gathering."

The Thunderclan apprentices gasped simultaneously.

"What? By a Twoleg?" Badgerpaw said, "Impossible."

Icepaw shook her head.

"It's true. I fought it."

Badgerpaw snorted and shook his black and white coat disdainfully.

"Please. You expect me to believe that a scrap of fur like you could chase off a Twoleg?"

Icepaw hissed, her hackles rising. Rainwhisker stepped in between the two cats, pressing his tail against Icepaw's side.

"It's true. I also fought. That's why I got my warrior name. Listen, Thunderclan is pretty far from where the Twoleg's live but you still have to be careful," he warned.

Sootpaw and Lightpaw nodded their heads, their eyes huge with fear. Badgerpaw simply averted his eyes, his ears twitching.

Icepaw, mostly to avoid glaring at Badgerpaw, turned her eyes to the rest of the cats. With a jolt, she spotted a white apprentice with black spots dappling his tail. Icepaw trotted over to him, leaving her clan mates and the Thunderclan apprentices behind.

"Cloudpaw?" she asked tentatively.

The other cat turned around, confusion clouding his warm eyes. Suddenly recognition lit up his furry face.

"Ah! Icepaw!" he exclaimed. "I heard Seakit recovered well."

"Yes, thank Starclan," Icepaw replied, "Uh, I just wanted to thank you, for helping me. For helping Seakit." Icepaw glanced at her paws.

"It was nothing. Littlewood did all the work," Cloudpaw laughed.

Icepaw blinked gratefully at the other apprentice.

"So do you know where Shadowclan is?" Cloudpaw continued.

Icepaw shook her mournfully. Cloudpaw and Icepaw paused, looking up at the tree's roots where the three clan leaders were sitting.

"Strongstar's really mad Littlewood helped your clan," Cloudpaw said in a subdued voice. Icepaw looked surprised.

"Why? He did a good thing," she protested.

Cloudpaw looked up at his leader for a moment, his eyes filled with uncertainty.

"He thinks we should have let Riverclan get weaker. He wants more territory. He thought that Seakit could have infected the other cats and then Windclan would strike." Cloudpaw seemed ashamed.

Icepaw hissed. Cloudpaw had broken the warrior code, telling her about his leader's plans and ambitions. A sense of mistrust was building inside of her.

"You shouldn't have told me. You've went against your own clan! I hate disloyalty," she seethed, her tail flicking back and forth dangerously.

Cloudpaw looked even more upset.

"I know. I'm sorry but I just don't agree with what he's doing." Cloudpaw lowered his voice so it was barely audible. "He was so angry with Beechfoot for making the decision without him, Strongstar forced him into early retirement. Beechfoot is considered an elder now," Cloudpaw said, panicky. "Volefur is the new deputy."

Icepaw felt a shudder pass through her. Volefur was the brown and white tabby who had attacked her when she was going for help. She felt very cold suddenly. Strongstar seemed to be extraordinarily power-hungry. To force a deputy -in his prime age- into retirement, just because he was compassionate to other cats, was ludicrous.

Icepaw regarded Strongstar with fear. His muzzle was covered with silver fur but the rest of his body was pitch black. Icepaw saw thick muscles rippling underneath his coat as he flexed his claws experimentally. And Icepaw noticed a look she hadn't seen in his eyes before: desire.

She knew he wanted Riverclan's land.

Maybe he wanted the whole lake.

Icepaw turned back to Cloudpaw.

"I do appreciate this information, but it wasn't your place to tell me. And you'd do well to keep your mouth shut on this matter in the future," Icepaw said harshly. Cloudpaw nodded miserably. Icepaw felt a pang of guilt and roughly licked the other apprentice's head. "I'll see you around Cloudpaw," she said softly. Icepaw raised herself up from the ground and, without a backwards look at Cloudpaw, traipsed back to Rainwhisker and Tinypaw.

xxx

"They're here!"

Whispers drifted across the clearing like mice weaving between trees. Icepaw and the other apprentices wheeled around, peering at the entrance. Icepaw gasped. A small, scraggly bunch of cats entered the clearing. Only the unmistakable scent of Shadowclan told her they were warrior cats.

"What happened to them?" Rainwhisker asked in Icepaw's ear.

She stared, bemused, at the group of cats.

Tearstar's grey tabby fur was ripped and torn. Patches of her skin was visible through her ragged pelt. The deputy, Lilyshine, had congealed blood coating her neck. One of her bright green eyes was drooping. The medicine cat wasn't present. Icepaw gaped in horror as the rest of the cats stepped into the moonlight. Only two warriors were there. Icepaw guessed the rest were too injured to attend.

"That's Irisclaw and Yellowtip," Tinypaw breathed, nodding to the warriors.

Icepaw noticed one, solitary white apprentice. His tail had no fur on it and a large gash adorned his belly. Icepaw's stomach bubbled in fear and apprehension. What had happened to these cats?

Tearstar slowly and laboriously heaved herself on to the bottom-most roots of the great tree and wrapped her tail around her bruised paws, trying to look unconcerned. The other Shadowclan cats settled themselves under their leader, wincing as they sat on the hard soil.

"Winterpaw looks awful," Rainwhisker murmured, glancing at the white apprentice. "I wonder if the rest of their clan is alright."

A yowl went through the clearing.

Strongstar was standing, his huge head thrust forward into the light. Icepaw felt another shiver go down her spine at the sight of the Windclan leader.

"Now that Shadowclan has finally arrived, let's begin the Gathering," he meowed. Icepaw noticed Silverstar looking worried, her eyes narrowed in anxiety.

"Since Shadowclan was so late, maybe Tearstar should go first and explain why," Strongstar continued.

There were a few gasps around the clearing at Strongstar's insensitivity to the wounded cats.

But Tearstar rose unsteadily to her feet and dipped her head.

"Yes, I shall speak first," she said loudly. "I have grave news. One of our queens, Blacktooth, has been killed. Two of our elders have also perished. We will keep the memories of Rippedclaw and Blueshadow in our clan forever." Tearstar paused, gathering up her thoughts and ignoring the stunned exclamations of the other cats. "Shadowclan was attacked two nights ago by a pack of Twolegs," she declared. "They somehow found our camp and assaulted it. Three cats are dead and many are injured. A litter of kits has disappeared. We have reason to believe the Twolegs stole them. We don't know why they blitzed us. There were about six of them. They carried sharp pointed objects which we know to be called 'knives.' Be warned. They are merciless."

Icepaw heard the Riverclan cats begin to chatter, relating their own attack. Icepaw knew that they were lucky; only one cat had died and the Twoleg that had attacked them had been alone. Apparently, Rainwhisker had been thinking the same thing.

"Wow, we really fortunate. Starclan must have been with us that night," he said to Icepaw.

Silverstar now rose to her feet, her brilliant grey tabby fur glistening in the cold moonlight.

"I apologize for interrupting Tearstar, but Riverclan too has been attacked by the Twolegs," she said, raising her voice above the din in the clearing. The cats all stopped talking. There was a deadly silence. Each cat was staring fearfully at Silverstar.

"It's true. Luckily, the Twoleg that attacked us was alone and by the courage of Icepaw, and the wisdom of my warriors, we were able to drive the creature off. However we did not come out unscathed. Greybelly was murdered by the Twoleg and Birdsong was gravely injured.

We are proud to say that something good did come from this attack. One of our cats has been made into a warrior. Please welcome Rainwhisker," Silverstar said.

The other cats barely glanced at Rainwhisker, they were too preoccupied by what Silverstar had been saying.

"When did this happen?" demanded Irisclaw, the light grey Shadowclan warrior.

Silverstar looked at her coolly. "Three nights ago," she replied.

"So you were attacked before us! You could have warned us! Saved the lives of three cats and a whole litter of kits. Selfish Riverclan scum!" Irisclaw spat.

Wingfeet, Rockpaw and Pinetail leapt to their feet, growling threateningly.

"We could not have. We were attacked swiftly and silently. We had to recuperate. I take care of my clan first and foremost. Our clan needed time to rest and recover. We had no knowledge that the Twoleg would get friends and re-attack. Riverclan is sorry for your losses but there is nothing we could have done," Silverstar said calmly.

Irisclaw glared at Silverstar, her eyes weighed down with anger. She looked up to her clan leader, waiting expectantly.

Tearstar sat down heavily, a loud sigh escaping her.

"I understand that Silverstar," she conceded. "I don't blame Riverclan, though I would like to pin the fault on someone."

"I think the first thing we must do is take precautions. What if the Twolegs strike again?" Redstar said, speaking up at last.

Silverstar nodded and Icepaw saw the other cats in the clearing doing the same.

"I think at the moment, Shadowclan and Riverclan are in the most danger," Redstar continued. "The Twolegs live nearest to them. I believe we should all agree that any cat in need of assistance because of a Twoleg attack should be granted help from any warrior, even if they are from another clan."

Silverstar and Tearstar bowed their heads in understanding. Strongstar, however, looked pensive and wasn't meeting the other clan leader's eyes.

"That's bogus! Why should we use our forces to protect you? Do it yourself," yowled a black-furred Windclan warrior. Mutterings of assent hovered around the clearing, mostly coming from Windclan and Thunderclan warriors.

"If one clan falls prey to the Twolegs, they will come after another Darkears," Coldsnow said, speaking clearly. "If you help us, you are really helping your future and your clan."

The cat called Darkears hissed malevolently but didn't reply.

"Then it's settled? We help any cat in need if they are being pursued by the Twolegs," Redstar declared.

Strongstar finally nodded and the cats in the clearing all heaved a sigh of relief. There would be no fight under the stars tonight.

"Silverstar, Tearstar, would you tell us all more about the Twolegs who attacked you? We need to know what to expect," Applefall, the light brown deputy of Thunderclan requested.

"Yes of course," Silverstar said. The Riverclan leader looked hard at every cat in the clearing and then opened her mouth.

Icepaw turned her head to the side and pressed it against Rainwhisker's shoulder. She wasn't sure she could hear the story retold again. Icepaw closed her eyes and let the scent of Rainwhisker fill her noise as she bathed in the comforting light of the moon.

"We'll be okay," Rainwhisker said softly. "We'll be okay..."


	15. Chapter 14: On the Edge of Destruction

Chapter 14

By the time Icepaw returned to camp, the light red glow of dawn was beginning to touch upon the horizon. Icepaw's eyes were drooping with fatigue; the clans had been up half the night discussing the Twoleg attacks and the necessary precautions against them.

Icepaw herself had been asked to speak, retelling her first sight of the dangerous creature and how it had reacted to her.

Now all she wanted to do was sleep.

Silverstar had other plans.

"I need Icepaw, Rainwhisker, Coldsnow and Wingfeet to go on a quick border patrol," the Riverclan leader announced to the weary cats. "I know you're all tired but we must secure the safety of the clan."

The four chosen cats nodded and rose to their feet once again. Icepaw's head was pounding as she followed her mentor out of camp. The four cats brushed through a thick layer of weeds growing just outside of the camp and trotted towards the far side of their territory, towards the Twoleg's dens. Icepaw looked up at Silverpelt as she walked, admiring the beauty of the stretch of stars. It seemed like moons ago since she showed Silverpelt to Seakit. Icepaw sighed. She hadn't been able to see much of the kitten lately because of the Twoleg attack.

Icepaw raised her muzzle to the slight breeze rustling the grass and inhaled deeply. She could smell the scent of a water vole rushing into its burrow. She breathed in the sharp order of an owl returning to its nest. Icepaw was suddenly more awake, the thrill of the night coursing through her veins. She ached to hunt; her skills were still lousy and she wanted to improve her stalking technique.

Coldsnow noticed the longing in his apprentice's eyes.

"We'll hunt for the clan on the way back," he said reprovingly. Icepaw nodded her consent.

The cats ran alongside the river, following it upstream. Then Coldsnow, who was leading the others, branched off to the side of the water and skidded to a halt. Icepaw slowed down as she approached her mentor, gazing around at her surroundings.

They were standing on top of a small, sloping hill, hidden by stubby trees and gnarled bushes. At the bottom of the hill was the lake, glistening innocently in the fading moonlight. A half-bridge was stretched out on the water and was swaying softly. Everything looked calm and quiet.

Coldsnow nudged Icepaw and flicked his tail towards a huge square den.

"That's where the Twoleg's live during greenleaf," he whispered to the others.

"It looks like they're asleep," Wingfeet said, his voice low and rough.

"They are," Coldsnow replied. "Let's keep moving. Everything looks okay here."

The four cats turned their backs on the Twoleg den and took another route, one that led along the lake. The water lapped at the shore gently. The noises of waking birds was growing louder. Icepaw could see the tip of the sun peeking over the shoulder of the hills across the lake.

She yawned noisily.

Coldsnow looked back over his shoulder at his apprentice and smiled apologetically.

"Let's hunt a little and then we'll go back," he decided.

The rest of the patrol disappeared into the brush. Icepaw listened as the other cats crept away. She stretched her front paws and crouched low to the ground.

Suddenly, a tail-length away, Icepaw saw the tiny furred face of a water vole appear from behind a rotten log. Icepaw flattened herself to the sandy ground and began to inch forward.

The water vole was blithely picking away at the ground, scrounging for food. Icepaw took a deep breath and hurled herself into the air, pouncing at the vole. The creature looked up, squeaked and tore across the ground, narrowly avoiding Icepaw's sharp claws.

Icepaw ran after the vole but it was too late, it had disappeared. Icepaw snarled angrily at herself. She couldn't catch anything! Some warrior she'd be.

"You almost had it," said a voice from behind her.

Rainwhisker was standing in a clump of weeds, carrying a sparrow in his mouth.

Icepaw dropped her eyes to the ground, embarrassed Rainwhisker had seen her blunder.

"I was horrible," she snapped. Rainwhisker dropped the sparrow and looked kindly at Icepaw.

"No, your timing was just off. Next time, wait until the last possible second. And remember, vole's have great smell and hearing, but bad eyesight. Try and get closer to it," Rainwhisker advised.

Icepaw lifted her head up and blinked gratefully at her friend.

Suddenly, the rest of the patrol burst out of a bush in front of Icepaw and Rainwhisker.

"The Twoleg's are up," panted Wingfeet. "And they're headed for camp."

xxx

Icepaw watched as Wingfeet and Rainwhisker dashed off, headed towards the camp.

"Can you do this Icepaw?" Coldsnow asked gravely.

"Absolutely," Icepaw replied, her eyes growing hard and cold.

"We _must _head them off," Coldsnow continued, "This isn't one rogue Twoleg anymore. This is the vicious pack of Twolegs that attacked Shadowclan. If we can hold them off until Wingfeet brings back more cats, we can save Riverclan."

Icepaw's heart was thumping uncomfortably against her ribs. She felt the tip of her ears get warm and itchy.

She was ready for a fight.

"How many of them are there?"

"Six."

Icepaw gulped. Her throat suddenly went very dry. She and Coldsnow wouldn't stand a chance.

"And they all have, what did Tearstar call them? Knives?" she asked.

Coldsnow nodded slowly, his eyes blank. Icepaw unsheathed her claws.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go," she mewed.

Coldsnow blinked hesitantly and then rose to his feet.

Without warning, a pair of Twolegs burst through the trees and stumbled on to the sandy bank of the lake. One of the Twolegs made a high-pitched shriek. Loud noises from behind them signaled the arrival of the other Twolegs. All six of the Twolegs brandished knives.

Icepaw felt her heart drop into her stomach. They were crow-food.

The Twolegs spotted Icepaw and Coldsnow and made noises of delight as they advanced on the cats, raising their knives threateningly.

Icepaw looked sideways at Coldsnow. He was breathing heavily, his eyes narrowed in calculating anger.

"Now?" she whispered.

"Almost," he responded, not looking at her.

The Twolegs were almost upon them. Icepaw stared into their leering, broad faces with disgust. Why would they bother attacking cats? she briefly wondered.

"NOW!" Coldsnow screeched.

Icepaw launched herself on to Coldsnow's back and he sprang up into the air, sending Icepaw flying at the nearest Twoleg, copying the motions Rainwhisker had done a few sunsets ago.

Icepaw once again found herself hurtling through the empty air. This time however, she was prepared.

Aiming quickly, she collided into a tall Twoleg with black fur on the top of its head. Her paws scrambled for a hold as she kicked her back legs out, knocking the knife to the ground. Icepaw dug her claws into the soft skin on the Twoleg's chest. Beneath her Coldsnow flashed over to the knife and grabbed it with his teeth and flung it into the lake. Icepaw saw it splash a few fox-tails from the shore.

She felt herself slipping down, losing her grasp. Icepaw gave the Twoleg one last slash on the face and then let go of its body, dropping like a stone to the floor.

"Are you okay?" quickly cried Coldsnow, dodging a Twoleg's kick.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Icepaw replied, darting forward and biting a Twoleg's ankle.

"Ready?" Coldsnow said, scurrying to the center of the circle of Twoleg's.

Icepaw didn't bother responding. She jumped on her mentor's back and was flung into the sky, tumbling. This time Icepaw landed on a Twoleg's shoulder. The Twoleg howled as Icepaw clawed his back and face. Warm blood spurted over her fur, dotting the sand on the ground. With a final leap, Icepaw plowed into the knife, taking it down to the earth with her.

She hit the floor with a thump and the breath was knocked out of her body. Icepaw struggled to her feet and-echoing Coldsnow-grabbed the knife with her teeth and swung her head around, releasing her hold on the knife, letting it fly into the lake.

Icepaw turned around in time to see a Twoleg bring down its knife with conviction. Icepaw threw herself to the side, avoiding the brunt of the attack but getting caught on the shoulder by the tip of the blade.

She screamed with pain as her blood began to drip from the wound.

In a second, Coldsnow was at her side.

"Go back to camp now," he said, shoving her to the side as another Twoleg tried to swipe at them.

Icepaw growled. "Never. I'm not leaving you!"

Coldsnow grimaced and was about to say something but was cut off by a Twoleg's kick into his stomach.

Icepaw cried out as her mentor collapsed. She dived in front of Coldsnow, snarling menacingly at the approaching Twolegs. The set of Twolegs without knives were balling their paws up and raising them in an awkward pose.

Icepaw gulped down air hurriedly. She knew this was the end. Her shoulder was bleeding too much for her to continue being thrown into the air. Coldsnow's left paw was hanging at an unnatural angle. They couldn't win.

Icepaw helplessly hissed and slashed at the open air with her red-stained claws. The Twolegs looked amused. The tallest one bent down and lifted its knife. Icepaw felt her eyes glaze over in terror. She couldn't move. Her paws felt sunk in the ground.

The Twoleg brought the knife down with a swishing sound.

And from the shadows leapt Rainwhisker, his fur blowing in the wind. Without pausing, the tabby warrior charged the Twoleg, scratching its back with his long claws. The Twoleg howled in pain and Icepaw suddenly became unfrozen. She jumped out of the way of the knife and weaved underneath the Twoleg's feet as it tried to stand.

The Twoleg tripped on Icepaw's body and fell, face first, to the ground.

A scream of triumph came from the bushes as Riverclan cats poured out, their claws out and their eyes gleaming.

They were saved!


	16. Chapter 15: Lost Life

Chapter 15

Icepaw turned around and quickly grasped her mentor's scruff, hauling him on to his feet.

"Can you walk?" she asked, concern clouding her eyes.

"Yes," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Try to get to shelter," commanded Icepaw.

Coldsnow looked like he was about to argue but Icepaw shook her head and pushed him towards the cover of the trees.

Then she faced forward, looking around for Rainwhisker. She spotted him battling the tallest Twoleg, who was still on the ground.

Wingfeet and Pinetail were on top of the Twoleg, raking their claws along its back and legs. It was screaming with agony. Finally, it threw the cats off its back and ran off, back towards the direction of its den. Wingfeet and Rainwhisker chased after it. Icepaw knew they would make sure the Twoleg left Riverclan's territory.

Icepaw swung her head around. Silverstar was slashing away at another Twoleg's stomach, balancing precariously on her back paws. Fernfoot and Miststorm were using Icepaw's battle technique and were taking turns knocking the knives out of the Twoleg's paws. Icepaw noticed Tinypaw and Rockpaw struggling to disarm a particularly fat Twoleg. Icepaw rushed over to help, evading the slice of a Twoleg's knife.

Rockpaw was nipping at the Twoleg's ankles, making it stumble around. Tinypaw was leaping up periodically and clawing at its stomach. The Twoleg was swinging its knife around carelessly. Icepaw bounded over to a huge boulder near to where the two apprentices were fighting. Scrambling on to the rock, Icepaw gathered her breath, ignored the tormenting pain of her injured shoulder, and bounded off the rock on to the Twoleg's outstretched arm.

Icepaw bit down hard on her enemy's paw. The Twoleg made an angry noise and dropped its knife.

"Throw it in the lake," Icepaw called down to Tinypaw. The white and grey cat nodded and kicked the knife with her paws, making it shoot through the air and into the water. Icepaw jumped to the ground and the three apprentices fought together, ripping at the Twoleg's fur and skin until it turned and ran.

Icepaw glanced around the bank. Only one Twoleg remained. Its knife was gone and as Icepaw watched, Silverstar vaulted through the air and stretched her claws out to the Twoleg's eyes.

But the Twoleg was quick. It ducked Silverstar and when she crumpled into a heap on the ground the Twoleg thrust its knife deep into her side.

Icepaw wailed in horror. Before she knew it she was at her leader's side, watching her thrash about on the sand. Icepaw turned viciously. Miststorm, Fernfoot and Rockpaw all jumped the Twoleg at once. With a cry of misery, the Twoleg, bleeding from its neck, turned and ran like the wind.

The cats gathered around their leader who was still jerking, throwing up pawfuls of sand.

"Silverstar? Silverstar?" Icepaw cried, her paws pressed over the deep wound.

Silverstar gave one final heave and then stopped moving.

"She's lost a life," murmured Miststorm.

Silverstar lay still for a moment. Then, slowly, she opened her glassy eyes and peered around. Her side was still bleeding; Icepaw's fur was getting soaking in blood.

"We've got to get her back to camp," Rainwhisker said, returning with Wingfeet.

Icepaw made room for Pinetail and Rainwhisker as they both helped their leader up and supported her broken body.

Icepaw gathered herself up. She suddenly felt very very tired. Her shoulder was aching with unbearable pain. She looked around. Rockpaw's ear was torn and Tinypaw had a shallow cut on her back. Pinetail and Wingfeet were both missing large chunks of their fur.

But they had done it. The Twolegs were gone.

Riverclan was safe. For now.

xxx

Icepaw was laying in Owlear's den. It was sunhigh and it was drizzling lightly. The water felt cool on Icepaw's tore flesh. Owlear had applied burdock root and comfrey to her wounded shoulder. Opposite from Icepaw sat Coldsnow, watching her with a worried look in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Icepaw blinked raindrops from her eyes, turned to her mentor and smiled.

"Better," she admitted, twisting her head around to look at her shoulder. "How about you?"

"Oh I'm fine. A few scratches that's all," Coldsnow said.

Icepaw shook her head experimentally and then remembered something.

"Silverstar! Is she okay?" Icepaw gasped, scrambling to her feet.

"Calm down, Silverstar is fine. She's a little weak from blood loss but Owlear is with her now. He thinks she's going to recover within a few days," Coldsnow explained.

Icepaw gave a sigh of relief.

"I was worried...she lost a life..."

"Yes, but she is still strong," Coldsnow said kindly. "Silverstar is young. She has many more moons to live."

Icepaw glanced around the den. Piles of herbs and plants were heaped in one corner. Icepaw was surprised to see Willowkit crouched in a corner, sorting through the medicine.

"Willowkit? What are you doing here?" Icepaw questioned.

Willowkit looked up at the apprentice and shyly smiled.

"Owlear asked me to organize the medicine," she replied, nosing a brownish green plant. "Guess what Icepaw? I said I wouldn't tell but tonight Silverstar is going to make me an apprentice!" Willowkit whispered excitedly. "And guess who's gonna mentor me? Owlear! I'm gonna be a medicine cat!" she finished, her tail waving in happiness.

Icepaw grinned at the kit.

"Congratulations Willowkit! You deserve it. You'll make a great medicine cat," Icepaw predicted.

Willowkit beamed at the apprentice.

"Thanks Icepaw, I know I can do it," she said. Then the kit turned back to the herbs and began to arrange them with more gusto than before.

Icepaw turned back to Coldsnow, who was smiling gently.

"Silverstar is pleased that Riverclan is safe. Willowkit and Pondkit will become apprentices tonight," he said softly. Icepaw nodded.

"Is the rest of the clan okay," she asked.

Coldsnow nodded. "No one suffered serious damages. Even Birdsong has recovered."

Icepaw dipped her head in acknowledgment and then tentatively began to walk, experimenting. Her shoulder wasn't hurting too much and as long as she didn't put too much pressure on it, Icepaw was able to walk fine.

"Good, you can walk," Coldsnow said, his eyes glinting, "Silverstar wanted to see you as soon as you were better."

"Okay," Icepaw said, following her mentor to the exit of the medicine cat's den.

"See you later Icepaw," Willowkit called from the back of the den. Icepaw could just make out the sly grin on the kit's face and wondered briefly what she knew that Icepaw didn't.


	17. Chapter 16: Double Crossed

Chapter 16

Icepaw had never been in Silverstar's den before. The dense branches from the bush that hid the clan leader's den from the camp were in full bloom; pale white flowers sprouted from the rich green mass of leaves. Icepaw approached the den warily, her shoulder throbbed as she brushed up against a spindly stick. Ducking her head to avoid the leaves, Icepaw entered Silverstar's den. The clan leader's den was clean and tidy. A pile of flattened moss lay in the center of the floor and the bush made a protective lee around the bed. Feathers were woven in the ceiling of the den, blowing softly in the faint wind. Silverstar herself was sitting up straight, her sharply pointed tail curled around her paws. Icepaw could hardly believe that this cat had lost a life a few hours earlier.

"Silverstar? Are you okay?" Icepaw asked quietly, her eyes lowered to the floor in submission.

"Yes, thank you," the other she-cat replied.

Icepaw looked up. Silverstar was smiling gently.

"Coldsnow said you wanted to see me," Icepaw said, her voice a little stronger. Silverstar nodded her consent.

"I wanted to thank you again. This is the second time you have helped save Riverclan from the Twolegs," Silverstar said. "I know of the prophecy predicted about you at your birth and I believe it's coming true. You have proven your loyalty to Riverclan again and again."

Icepaw's ears grew hot under the stream of compliments and the mention of the prophecy. She had been thinking about it lately, wondering if it was finally coming true.

"Your battle technique against the Twolegs saved our clan," Silverstar continued, "And I would like to honor you by giving you your warrior name."

Icepaw's heart leapt and she stared incredulously at Silverstar, her blue eyes burning bright. She was finally going to become a warrior!

Silverstar looked pained at the expression on Icepaw's face.

"I'm sorry Icepaw, but I can't make you into a warrior yet," she murmured sadly.

Icepaw's excitement quickly turned into a hot, undeniable rage.

"What? Why?" she demanded.

Silverstar looked Icepaw in the eye.

"Your mentor doesn't believe you are capable of being a warrior yet," the clan leader answered.

Icepaw heard a roaring in her ears, drowning out the rest of Silverstar's words. He had betrayed her. Her own mentor, whom she'd trusted and loved, betrayed her. Icepaw bowed her head swiftly to Silverstar, meowed an incoherent word of thanks, and ran out of the den.

Icepaw burst into the clearing and glanced wildly around, looking for Coldsnow. She spotted him coming out of the medicine cat's den, and without thinking, Icepaw lunged at him, her teeth pulled back in a defiant snarl.

Coldsnow turned his head towards Icepaw at exactly the right moment and pulled back, letting his apprentice crash to the ground at his feet. Coldsnow's eyes were filled with sadness and regret, as if he'd been expecting Icepaw's reaction.

"You traitor," Icepaw hissed, rising to her feet, spitting.

Coldsnow's eyes flew around the clearing, for a second. No other cats were out; most of them were either hunting, patrolling or staying inside on this dismal day.

"Follow me. We need to talk privately," Coldsnow said shortly, trotting to the entrance of the camp.

Icepaw's hackles stood straight up, her breathing heavy with built-up anger. Coldsnow didn't wait for an answer from Icepaw, he just exited the camp and kept walking. Not knowing why, but fuming with outrage, Icepaw reluctantly followed Coldsnow.

The calico cat led his apprentice past the river and Gulf Rock and eventually settled himself down in the bracken surrounding a solitary pine tree. Icepaw sat down across from her mentor, a sullen and accusatory look plastered on her face.

"Why did you do it?" she said simply, her voice filled with malice. Icepaw had never hated a cat more than Coldsnow at that moment. She felt like her dream had been snatched away from right underneath her tiny pink nose.

"You are not ready," Coldsnow stated, earning a hiss from Icepaw. "No, listen to me: you still cannot hunt like a warrior, even though you fight like one."

"So what? That's not a reason!" Icepaw screeched.

Coldsnow make a hushing noise and for the first time looked angry with Icepaw.

"You want a reason, I'll give you a reason: you spoke with Cloudpaw and when he gave you valuable information about Windclan planning an attack on Riverclan, you did not report it," Coldsnow said through gritted fangs, emphasizing the last five words.

Icepaw gasped, horror and realization flooding through her mind.

"How did-" she began.

"How did I know? I heard you, you mouse-brained fool," Coldsnow said, incensed. "I saw you talking and was able to hear both of you loud-mouths. I assumed you would tell me or Owlear or Silverstar or SOMEBODY but you kept quite. _You kept crucial information from your clan!_"

"NO! It wasn't like that," Icepaw stammered, "I was going to tell Silverstar but I didn't remember. If you haven't forgotten, we were attacked by the Twolegs right after the Gathering!"

"There was time after and before the Twoleg attack and you didn't tell ANYONE," Coldsnow said, getting to his feet.

Icepaw felt her claws unsheathing automatically.

"Put those away right now," snapped Coldsnow, seeing her claws. Icepaw slowly retracted her claws, glaring at her mentor.

"Riverclan means everything to me," Icepaw said steadily, her fur bristling. "I would _never _intentionally keep information from my clan. I forgot and was immediately attacked by Twolegs bent on tearing my fur from my body. I'll tell Silverstar right away."

"No need, I did that already," Coldsnow said frostily.

"Did you tell her I-" Icepaw started, her face now shadowed in horror.

Coldsnow suddenly looked softer at the alarm on his apprentice's face.

"I didn't tell her you knew. I just said I overheard two Windclan apprentices talking," Coldsnow said.

Icepaw let out a sigh of relief. Coldsnow looked a little sheepish.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you," he said, his ears laid back on his head. "I know you were dealing with the Twolegs. Its just that I want you to be able to trust me. I wanted you to come to me."

Icepaw hesitantly licked her mentor's shoulder. "It's okay. I understand."

Coldsnow glanced at his apprentice, warmth coming back into his eyes.

"I know how much you want to be a warrior Icepaw," he said, "but I don't believe you're ready yet."

Icepaw felt tears gather at her eyes. "Okay," she whispered.

"I know you're loyal to Riverclan. We'll work on your hunting skills and I'll take you on more border patrols. I promise you'll become a warrior within a moon," Coldsnow swore, padding over to Icepaw and wrapping his tail around her torso.

Icepaw nodded; she didn't care anymore. She knew something had changing between her and Coldsnow: their comfort and ease around each other was gone. Icepaw couldn't trust Coldsnow anymore and she knew she would stay angry at him for thwarting her chance to become a warrior.

"Let's get back to camp and start helping out with the fresh-kill pile," Coldsnow suggested. Icepaw blinked at him in consent and the two plodded off back towards camp, careful not to look at each other.


	18. Chapter 17: Of Rituals and Roles

**Poor Icepaw huh? If you read, leave a review or I'll get Crabclaw to track you down and eat you. Cheers! **

Chapter 17

"So he wouldn't let you become a warrior because you can't hunt properly?" Rainwhisker repeated, stunned. Icepaw nodded her head silently. Rainwhisker looked perplexed. "But that's ridiculous," he muttered.

Icepaw nodded again. Her light grey fur was beginning to get damp from the sprinkle of rain falling from the sky. She was surrounded by Tinypaw, Crabpaw and Rainwhisker, all three cats sympathetic to Icepaw's plight. Icepaw had told them of her failure to become a warrior but she didn't tell them why Coldsnow didn't trust her, she couldn't.

"Don't worry," Crabpaw said, "you'll become a warrior soon. All you have to do is catch a huge crow."

Icepaw laughed unwillingly, blinking rain out of her eyes.

The four cats were sitting in front of the apprentice's den in a tightly knit circle, their backs to the other cats ambling around the clearing. A light patter of paws made Icepaw turn her head around, searching for the sound. She was pleased to see Rainwhisker's old mentor, Birdsong headed towards them. Icepaw noticed that the black she-cat was fully recovered from the previous Twoleg attack on Riverclan camp.

"I just wanted to let you all know that the ceremonies are about to start soon," Birdsong said kindly, smiling at Crabpaw and Tinypaw. Her gaze paused at Icepaw's forlorn face and she startled the grey apprentice by giving her an affectionate lick on the forehead.

Icepaw felt a rush of warmth towards Birdsong. Why couldn't she have been my mentor? She wouldn't have betrayed me, Icepaw thought.

Birdsong gave Icepaw one last consoling look and then ambled off towards Tallrock.

"I'm sorry Crabpaw and I are getting our warrior names before you," Tinypaw said. "I wish we all could sit vigil together."

Icepaw shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

"You deserve it as much as us," Tinypaw insisted.

The victory over the Twolegs had given Silverstar a reason to make Tinypaw and Crabpaw warriors. Icepaw knew that the truth was Riverclan was running low on warriors since Greybelly's death. Miststorm had gotten pregnant with Pinetail's kits and was required to live in the nursery. Not surprisingly, Dawncloud had also become impregnated again. So Silverstar was rushing Tinypaw's and Crabpaw's warrior ceremonies, desperate to have more warriors at her disposal.

Icepaw remembered Willowkit's excitement at being made into an apprentice. Icepaw knew that meant Pondkit would be apprenticed too. There would be quite a number of naming ceremonies tonight.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me at Tallrock," commanded Silverstar's familiar voice.

Icepaw sighed and followed her friends to the rounded boulder, apprehension gnawing at her belly.

xxx

"Pondkit, from now on, you shall be known as Pondpaw. Rosetail, you are ready to return to the ranks of the warriors. Seakit is old enough now to live in the nursery without you. She will be cared for by Dawncloud now. You are ready for an apprentice. You will be Pondpaw's mentor. Rosetail, you are kind and gentle. I know you will pass on your compassion, love and skills to Pondpaw so he'll become an honorable warrior of Riverclan," Silverstar said grandly.

The cats situated around Tallrock called out Pondpaw's name as he touched noses with Rosetail.

Icepaw smiled in spite of herself. She knew her mother would be an excellent mentor but she suspected Rosetail would miss Seakit's banter immensely.

Icepaw, thinking of Seakit, tried to catch a glimpse of the kit in the sea of cats, finally finding her sitting next to Dawncloud. Icepaw's face fell at the sight of Seakit's eyes. The black kit's usually bright eyes were filled with despair. Icepaw felt her heart fill with pity. She and Seakit both were stragglers, left behind for stupid reasons.

"Willowkit, from now on you shall be known as Willowpaw. Owlear you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Willowpaw's mentor. Owlear I trust you will pass down all your skills as a medicine cat to your new apprentice. Tonight you and Willowpaw will journey to the Moonpool and share tongues with Starclan," Silverstar continued.

Willowpaw, her eyes gleaming with pride and happiness, approached Owlear and lightly pressed her nose against his.

"Willowpaw! Willowpaw!"

Icepaw stole another glance at Seakit. The kitten was plodding back towards the nursery, her head hanging down. Icepaw made a move to follow her but a firm paw pressing on her back stopped her.

It was Rainwhisker.

"Let her have a moment. She won't want you to see her upset again," he advised wisely.

Icepaw considered his words with care. He was right, she decided, Seakit was turning out to be a proud cat, one that didn't always like to be seen as weak. Icepaw nodded, resignedly and turned her attention towards the ceremony again.

At this point, Tinypaw and Crabpaw had padded over to Tallrock, both of their coats fluffed up with self-importance. Icepaw felt mix of conflicting feelings swirl within her. She was glad her friends were going to become warriors but at the same time a vindictive stab made her wish they would stay apprentices forever.

"Fernfoot, Miststorm, are you satisfied that Crabpaw and Tinypaw are ready to become warriors?" Silverstar questioned.

The two she-cats nodded their heads. Icepaw noticed Miststorm's belly was wider than usual; she must have been carrying her kits for a while without Silverstar knowing.

"I, Silverstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They both have trained hard. Tinypaw, Crabpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Icepaw watched a flicker of hesitation pass across Crabpaw's face. The rain was beginning to come down harder now.

"I do!" Tinypaw squeaked.

"I do," repeated Crabpaw, more calmly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Tinypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Tinystripe. Crabpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Crabclaw. Riverclan honors you both for your bravery and loyalty and we all welcome you both as full warriors of Riverclan," Silverstar finished. "You two will sit vigil tonight."

Crabclaw and Tinystripe nodded, their eyes glistening with happiness, their pelts wet with rain.

Icepaw felt a wrenching pain in her belly. That could have been me, she though. Rainwhisker seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Don't worry. When you become a warrior you'll show Coldsnow and everyone else how great you are," he murmured gently, nosing Icepaw.

Icepaw licked Rainwhisker's cheek gratefully and then turned, heading back to the apprentice's den.

"Icepaw, wait," came Silverstar's voice from behind the apprentice.

Icepaw faced forward, wondering what the leader wanted from her. She watched as Silverstar weaving her way through the bustle of cats surrounding Tinystripe and Crabclaw, congratulating them and the newly apprenticed Willowpaw and Pondpaw.

"I have a mission for you," Silverstar said quietly as she advanced towards Icepaw.

Icepaw's ear pricked up. "What kind of a mission?" she asked.

"I need you to travel to Shadowclan-no don't give me that look, Icepaw, it's perfectly safe-and tell them about the recent attack on Riverclan. They need to know. Then ask them to pass the message on to the other Clans as well," Silverstar said gravely.

Icepaw looked suspicious. "How can we be sure they won't attack me?"

"Were you listening at the last Gathering?" Silverstar said exasperatedly. "They won't attack a cat in need. They'll listen to you. Tearstar trusts me."

"Am I to go alone?" Icepaw inquired.

Silverstar shook her head, droplets of water flying from her coat. "You will take Rainwhisker. You two seem to make a good team, I know you'll keep each other safe."

Icepaw's heart leapt a little. At least she'd be traveling on to Shadowclan territory with a friend.

"I've just told Rainwhisker. He's waiting for you at the entrance of the camp," Silverstar said.

"You want me to go now?" Icepaw queried, amazed.

Silverstar sighed impatiently. "Yes, Icepaw. Time is of the essence right now. Go, and Starclan be with you."

Icepaw dipped her head politely and bounded off towards the entrance of the camp. Sure enough, Rainwhisker's distinct black and grey fur was just visible through the pouring rain.

As Icepaw trotted up to the tom, she felt eyes on the back of her head. She slowly spun her head around and saw Coldsnow staring at her, pain on his face. Icepaw narrowed her eyes at her mentor and then turned back to Rainwhisker.

"Come on," she said briskly.

The two cats scampered out of the camp, Coldsnow's eyes following Icepaw's retreating back all the way out.


	19. Chapter 18: The Remains of the Shadows

**If you read, please review. it's annoying to have 500 hits and only 4 reviews. (thank you to the people who have reviewed.)**

Chapter 18

Rainwhisker and Icepaw hurried through the dark forests, weaving in between the trees and bramble patches. They had crossed the river a while back and were now deep in Shadowclan territory. Icepaw's feet were a blur of white and grey fur flashing brightly against the gloomy floor. She knew that she stood out against the shadowy and dense trees; a Shadowclan patrol would spot her from a mile away. She glanced over at Rainwhisker, whose dappled coat blended in much better with the trees and branches.

Oddly enough, there didn't seem to be a sign of Shadowclan anywhere. Icepaw was surprised they had gotten this far into the other clan's territory without incident.

"How do you know where you're going?" called Icepaw, chasing after Rainwhisker as he jumped over a fallen tree.

"Just follow your nose," he replied, panting. "The Shadowclan scent is getting stronger. We must be close to their camp."

Icepaw's ears burned. Why didn't she think of that? Now she looked like a fool. No wonder she wasn't a warrior.

The two cats continued on through the woods. The tall trees reached up to the sky, blocking out most of the sunlight. Icepaw shivered. She couldn't believe Shadowclan liked living under these creepy trees, far from any bodies of water.

The rain had stopped, but the heavy clouds still covered the grey sky. The air was getting chillier. Icepaw realized that greenleaf was nearly over. Leaf-fall was drawing closer and after leaf-fall was the dreaded season of leaf-bare. Icepaw just hoped that Riverclan was strong enough to cope with the freezing weather and shortage of prey during leaf-bare.

"I think that's the entrance to the camp." Rainwhisker's voice brought Icepaw out of her thoughts.

The two cats stopped running, catching their breath and staring at Shadowclan's camp.

The camp was a small, compact clearing, surrounded by arching trees on all sides. Rocks and boulders were scattered around the clearing. Icepaw assumed these stones served as dens. She looked around distastefully. The outskirts of the camp was covered in mud. There was barely any light and Icepaw was horrified to see the rotting carcass of a rabbit hidden next to a tree stump. Icepaw grimaced. Apparently not all clans lived as nicely as Riverclan did.

"Let's go," Rainwhisker said.

Icepaw looked up, startled.

"We can't just march into their camp Rainwhisker!" she exclaimed.

"I should think not," a voice said from behind them.

Rainwhisker and Icepaw spun around, claws bared. Icepaw noticed that Rainwhisker moved to his right slightly, so he was standing in front of her.

"I can protect myself," she hissed softly, pushing Rainwhisker to the side. Rainwhisker looked disgruntled but let her be, instead focusing his attention on the cats standing before them.

Icepaw recognized Irisclaw, the female warrior who had made it to the last Gathering. An orange and white apprentice stood behind her, growling at the Riverclan cats. The cat who had spoken was a gaunt black tom. His lips were curled up over his teeth. Icepaw vaguely remembered his name; Yellowtip.

"We come in peace-" Rainwhisker began.

Irisclaw cut him off. "Yeah right! You want to attack us while we're still weak!"

Icepaw narrowed her eyes at Irisclaw but made a point of sheathing her claws.

"Don't be so mouse-brained. How could two Riverclan cats take on all of Shadowclan?" Icepaw said scathingly.

The Shadowclan apprentice nodded his head, as if he thought this was a good point.

"Silverstar sent us," Rainwhisker said quickly, before Irisclaw could cut him off again. "We were attacked two nights ago by the same Twolegs that battled you. We need to see Tearstar immediately."

Icepaw held her breath as she watched the Shadowclan cats glance at each other.

"Alright," Yellowtip finally decided. "But we'll be watching you. Any funny stuff and I won't hesitate to rip you to shreds."

"Nice cat," Rainwhisker muttered to Icepaw, who smiled wryly.

Yellowtip began walking towards the entrance of the camp, his eyes flashing with mistrust. Irisclaw resentfully took up the back and growled every so often when Icepaw glanced behind her. The white and orange tom approached Icepaw, a shy look on his face.

"I'm Robinpaw," he said quietly.

"My name is Icepaw," she replied, smiling at the apprentice.

"Welcome to Shadowclan," Robinpaw said.

xxx

All of Icepaw's irritation towards the Shadowclan cats disappeared once she got into their camp. It was much, much worse than she had thought.

A calico she-cat was lying on her side under a split rock. Half her fur had been torn off. A tabby tom with long legs was stretched out next to the she-cat, his entire head was covered in cobwebs.

As soon as Robinpaw entered the camp, he trotted off towards what must have been the apprentice's den, looking back at Icepaw sorrowfully as he went. Two other apprentices, Winterpaw and Brookpaw, were laying next to a tree stump covered in moss.

Icepaw couldn't bare to look at the single queen in the nursery. She had a broken leg and an expression in her eyes that clearly said, "all is lost."

As the Riverclan cats walked towards the biggest boulder in the clearing, the other Shadowclan cats stared at them openly, some with hostility, and some with plain curiosity.

"This is Tearstar's den. I'll go tell her you're here," Yellowtip offered, not waiting for an answer. He went around the other side of the rock and vanished. Irisclaw sat on the ground, pouting, her eyes fixed on Rainwhisker and Icepaw.

Icepaw caught a glimpse of a harried-looking black cat running by them, herbs clutched in his mouth.

"That's Tosstree, the medicine cat," Rainwhisker whispered in Icepaw's ear.

"This is bad," Icepaw replied softly, "they were ravaged by the Twolegs. They're running out of cats."

Rainwhisker didn't reply, he just looked sadly around the clearing.

Suddenly, Yellowtip reappeared from around the boulder.

"Go around. She'll talk with you," he grunted. "She wants to be alone with you two, otherwise I'd come."

Icepaw dipped her head in thanks and trotted around the big rock, Rainwhisker trailing behind her.

The other side of the stone was smoothly hollowed out, forming a half-cave. The dark tabby pelt of Tearstar was visible as she washed her fur, her eyes closed.

"Uh, Tearstar," Icepaw started.

The leader looked up. Her green eyes were dull and half-closed.

"Welcome Icepaw and Rainwhisker. Yellowtip tells me Riverclan was attacked by Twolegs," Tearstar said. Her voice seemed thin and weary.

"Yes," Icepaw said. "Two nights ago. We think it was the same group of Twolegs that attacked your clan. Silverstar sent us to alert you. She has asked that you pass this warning on to Thunderclan who will in turn pass it along to Windclan."

Tearstar didn't say anything. She glanced up at the trees towering above her head and sighed.

"How many of you did they kill?" she asked.

Rainwhisker and Icepaw looked at each other apprehensively.

"Um, none," Rainwhisker said. "We fought them off before they could reach our camp."

Tearstar sat up quickly, a sharp look in her eyes.

"What? How is that possible?" she demanded.

"We f-found a technique that can be used to get rid of their weapons," Icepaw stammered.

Tearstar's eyes were wide open now. Her fur was beginning to stand on end. Icepaw took a cautious step backwards.

"How? You MUST teach Shadowclan," she said. Icepaw heard the desperateness in her voice.

"Yes, of course I'll show you," Icepaw replied swiftly.

Tearstar jumped to her paws and gestured to the Riverclan cats with her tail.

"Follow me," she said. "You will teach my clan how to defend themselves against the Twolegs and I will pass Silverstar's message on to the other clans. If you do this, I will be in Riverclan debt."

Icepaw and Rainwhisker nodded. Their task was half-done.


	20. Chapter 19: Untimely

Chapter 19

"Rainwhisker and I demonstrated the throwing technique for them and we had them practice it in pairs. When we left they didn't look like cats anymore, they were like large rabbits hopping all over the place!" Icepaw laughed.

"I thought you said they were all injured," Rockpaw said, his eyes cutting into Icepaw's fur sternly.

"Most of them were. We were only really able to teach Tearstar, Lilyshine, Irisclaw, Yellowtip and the apprentices. But it worked. I think any of them can now knock a Twoleg's knife out of its paws," Icepaw said, looking exasperatedly at Rockpaw.

The black tom was growing up to be an annoyingly serious cat. Icepaw sighed. If he didn't lighten up, no she-cat would ever want to have him as her mate. Rockpaw had taken to acting like a full grown warrior, even bossing Icepaw around.

"Oh Rockpaw, don't be such a killjoy," Pondpaw said, swiping at his brother playfully.

Icepaw smiled at Pondpaw warmly.

"Where's Willowpaw?" she asked him.

"She's out with Owlear. They're going to the Moonpool," Pondpaw stated.

Icepaw nodded her head; she had forgotten that all medicine cat apprentices had to share tongues with Starclan before they could get to work.

Pondpaw shifted restlessly in his corner of the badger set.

Icepaw and the other two apprentices were alone in the den. It was raining once again and night had finally fallen. Rainwhisker had departed to the warriors den. Icepaw felt sorry for Crabclaw and Tinystripe: they had to sit vigil in the pouring rain all night. They would be stiff and sore in the morning.

Good, Icepaw thought meanly. I should have been made into a warrior, not them! She instantly felt ashamed of herself. It wasn't their fault that she wasn't a warrior. Icepaw heaved a deep sigh and flung herself to the dusty floor, tiredness creeping over her eyes. The den was warm and dry and the patter of the rain outside was like a queen's lullaby rocking a kit to sleep. Icepaw closed her eyes and curled into a little ball. She listened as Rockpaw and Pondpaw settled down next to her, huddled together to keep warm.

Icepaw placed her paws over her eyes and drifted slowly off into slumber.

xxx

Leopardstar was waiting for Icepaw. This time, the former clan leader was perched gracefully on the roots of the giant tree on the Island where the Gatherings were held.

"Greetings, young Icepaw," she said silkily.

Icepaw stood sullenly, glaring at Leopardstar.

"You could have given me a better warning about the Twolegs you know," Icepaw complained. "You could have saved a bunch of cats from a lot of pain."

Leopardstar looked confused for a moment.

"Icepaw, that warning I sent you wasn't referring to the Twoleg attack," she said slowly.

Icepaw stood stalk still, mirroring Leopardstar's confusion.

"But then that means..."

"That there is still danger out there," Leopardstar finished. "And it's coming for Riverclan."

Icepaw gasped. "No! Leopardstar please, give me more information then that! And don't you dare vanish again without answering!"

Leopardstar looked sadly at Icepaw.

"I'm sorry little one but that's all I know. Starclan knows a great deal, but we don't know everything," she explained.

Icepaw felt panic rising in her throat like bile. "Will Riverclan prevail? Will we survive?" she said, her voice rising unnaturally high.

Leopardstar's eyes glazed over, and she lifted her head up towards the sky. "Beware the strong-willed cat, he is prominent in your future," Leopardstar said, her voice echoing. Without warning, she disappeared into the mist that was forming over the ground.

"Leopardstar wait! Your hints aren't very helpful you know!" Icepaw cried as she felt herself waking up.

Icepaw thrashed her legs around, struggling to stay in her dream. It was useless. Icepaw opened her eyes to the dark, cat-scented den. Rockpaw and Pondpaw were still in deep sleep by her side.

"Fox-dung," she whispered, heaving herself to her feet.

She couldn't let this warning hang over her head all night. She would have to tell Silverstar.

_Beware the strong-willed cat, he is prominent in your future..._

Leopardstar's words rang in Icepaw's ears. What could she have meant? There were plenty strong-willed cats and Icepaw was one of them.

"She couldn't have been more specific right?" Icepaw muttered, shaking her fur and climbing up the sloping tunnel that led to the exit.

Icepaw crawled out of the den and was instantly buffeted by rain and wind. She grumbled as she began to make her way across the clearing, heading towards Silverstar's den. The rain was so hard that Icepaw couldn't even see the moon's comforting glare. Icepaw ignored the shower of water that cascaded down her body; her fur was slick and shiny from swimming so frequently that the raindrops rolled straight off her pelt.

Suddenly, a cat's howling shriek cut through the night. Icepaw jumped, her hackles rising on her wet coat. Her heart seemed to stop. The cry had come from the nursery.

"Seakit!" Icepaw blurted out.

She turned and darted over to the hollow tree, her paws pounding on the slippery ground, and poked her head inside, her fangs bared.

Miststorm was lying on the moss-covered ground, her body shaking. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were fluttering uncontrollably. Dawncloud had risen, woken by Miststorm's scream. Seakit, the only kitten left in the nursery, was whimpering in the corner.

"She's having her kits," Dawncloud whispered, horrified. "They're much too early! She wasn't supposed to give birth until leaf-bare!"

"I'll get Owlear," Icepaw offered. She was relieved that Seakit was safe.

"I'll come with you," Seakit stammered, toppling out of the den, her eyes wide with fear.

"Look, Seakit, why don't you fetch Willowpaw, she's in the apprentice's-"

Suddenly, Icepaw stopped short.

"Oh no," she whispered. A cold feeling was sweeping over the grey cat's body.

Dawncloud glanced over, worry misting her eyes. "What? Come on, Icepaw, she's going to give birth any minute now!" the queen wailed.

Icepaw looked devastated.

"They're gone. Owlear and Willowpaw are at Moonpool! We have no medicine cat in camp."

Dawncloud gasped with horror.

"The kits are coming so early," she said, trembling. "If Owlear isn't here, Miststorm might not make it."

Icepaw gulped, shaking her head. "No, no. I'll get Rosetail. You two will help Miststorm give birth, you've done it enough," Icepaw said.

Dawncloud nodded, not taking her eyes off of Miststorm's writhing body.

"Seakit, go wake up Silverstar, I'm going to get Rosetail," Icepaw commanded, heading back out into the rain. Icepaw glanced at Seakit as she raced over to Silverstar's den, mewing urgently.

Icepaw charged over to the warrior's den and pushed past the thick branches covering the mossy floor. Icepaw searched the sleeping forms, carelessly bumping into cats, looking for her mother.

Finally she spotted the small brown and white pelt of Rosetail.

"Rosetail! Rosetail! Mother! Get up!" Icepaw said, jabbing at the other cat's leg. Rosetail groggily opened her eyes.

"What is it? Icepaw? Why are you here?"

"Listen, Miststorm is having her kits right NOW and Owlear and Willowpaw are gone. You've got to help," Icepaw said quickly.

Rosetail sleepily rose to her feet, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Okay, we have to hurry," Rosetail said, following Icepaw out of the den.

"Icepaw? What's going on?" came Rainwhisker's voice from near the entrance of the den. Icepaw ignored her friend and led her mother out into the stream of rain and wind.

"There's Silverstar and Seakit," Icepaw called over the voice of the wind, pointing with her tail at the bedraggled shapes of two cats running towards the nursery.

Icepaw and Rosetail galloped to the entrance of the nursery. Dawncloud was hovering over Miststorm's convulsing body, telling her to push and licking her head encouragingly. Rosetail pushed inside the den, thrusting Seakit and Icepaw back out into the rain. Silverstar and the two she-cats moved around Miststorm, murmuring worriedly.

"Push, Miststorm, push," came Dawncloud's voice from within the tree.

Seakit and Icepaw looked at each other, scared.

Please Starclan, don't let Miststorm die, Icepaw prayed, letting the water fall over her. Seakit began shivering. Icepaw moved closer to the kit, trying to shelter her with her body.

The two cats, apprentice and kit, sat there for what seemed like seven moons. Finally, a mewling came from the den and a harmony of voices started talking loudly all at once.

A weak, throaty voice began to speak softly. Icepaw assumed it was Miststorm, naming her kits, but the voice was too soft for Icepaw to hear. Suddenly there was one, loud, long wail that ripped apart the sky.

Then, everything was silent.


	21. Chapter 20: A Warning Revealed

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, I was reading Harry Potter. Review review review! **

Chapter 20

By the morning, every cat in camp knew that Miststorm had given birth in the middle of the night and was now drifting in and out of consciousness in Owlear's den, gravely injured from her premature childbirth.

Owlear and Willowpaw had returned from Moonpool early in the morning and Icepaw, her eyes heavy with insomnia had been given the task of reporting the events of that night.

Miststorm had given birth to five kits and then collapsed. A distraught Rosetail had to scrounge up enough of her diminishing supply of milk for the kits.

When Icepaw had gone to check on her mother and the kits near dawn, Rosetail was asleep and one kit was lying still, not breathing.

"No," whispered Icepaw, gently shaking Rosetail awake.

The tiny grey tabby had died during the night, her body weakened by her own unseasonable birth.

But the remaining four kits seemed healthy enough; their squirming bodies pushing against each other as they sucked Rosetail dry of milk. There was no doubt that these kits were Pinetail's. They all bore markings similar to their father's. Hawkkit, Stormkit, Runningkit, and Mosskit slept soundly for the first four hours of their lives, not knowing their mother was fatally wounded across the camp.

Icepaw hadn't slept at all. She had relayed Starclan's second warning to Silverstar, including Leopardstar's ominous notification about the strong-willed warrior. The grey leader had looked concerned and pulled an upset Pinetail aside momentarily to talk with him in low, conspiratorial voices.

It was now around sun-high and the camp was pretty empty. Rosetail had taken a break from baby-sitting the kits to escort Pondpaw while he went hunting. Wingfeet, Rockpaw, Rainwhisker, and Coldsnow were on a patrol and the rest of the camp was out hunting or training. The only cats left in the camp besides the elders and the kits were Icepaw, Silverstar, Dawncloud, Owlear, Willowpaw and Miststorm.

Icepaw entered the musty nursery for the hundredth time, carrying some foul-smelling herbs from Willowpaw. Dawncloud was laying on the floor, her tail swept over the kits.

"Owlear says to eat these," Icepaw said, pushing the stinking plants towards Dawncloud, who was nursing the kits. "He said they'll make your supply of milk increase."

Dawncloud grimaced and distastefully chewed the leaves of the plant, making a face. One of the kits mewed pathetically, its tiny eyes blinking blearily. Dawncloud instantly looked down and licked the kit's head soothingly.

"There, there," she murmured.

Icepaw dipped her head to Dawncloud and tiptoed out of the den. She wasn't surprised to spot Seakit waiting for her near the hollow tree. The kitten's black fur was gleaming in the sun; the rain had finally stopped and the warmth that had been blocked by the clouds was returning to the world. The air was still brisk and cool however and Icepaw realized that greenleaf was ending at last.

Seakit was fidgeting around nervously, her ears twitching like a rabbit's.

"Hey Seakit, are you okay?" Icepaw said, glancing down at the kit.

Seakit attempted a brave smile. "I'm fine," she insisted. Her eyes wandered over to the medicine cat's den. "Did you see Miststorm yet?" she asked Icepaw.

Icepaw shook her head. "Would you like to come with me? We could visit her now," the apprentice offered.

Seakit nodded energetically. "Yes please. She was so kind to me in the nursery, even though she was only there for a little bit. She said I'd be an apprentice any day now."

Icepaw looked sadly at Seakit. She hoped Silverstar would make her friend into the apprentice she was meant to be soon.

"Come on, let's bring Miststorm something from the fresh-kill pile, maybe her appetite will come back," Icepaw suggested.

Seakit didn't even respond; she rushed off to the fresh-kill pile and went about selecting the most delectable fresh-kill she could find. Icepaw smiled at Seakit's enthusiasm.

She knew the kit would make a great apprentice, and an even better warrior.

xxx

"How is she," muttered Icepaw to Owlear, her eyes darting around the medicine cat's den. The floor was covered in a mess of different herbs and mosses, all strewn about haphazardly. Miststorm was lying with her back pressed against the wall of reeds, her eyes closed. Her breathing seemed ragged and irregular. Seakit was crouched over the queen, her mouth opened in pity. Willowpaw was standing over Seakit, looking at the two cats sympathetically.

"I think she'll make it," Owlear whispered back, "she was gravely injured. She's bleeding inside somewhere. She won't be able to fight or give birth again. She'll have to join the elders."

Icepaw gasped in sadness. To never fight as a warrior again would be a horrible blow to Miststorm.

"There's nothing else you can do for her?" Icepaw asked.

"All I can do is make her comfortable and pray that Starclan lets her live," Owlear said, pain flooding his eyes. "If only I was there..."

Icepaw immediately felt guilty. She hadn't meant for Owlear to blame himself.

"It's not your fault," Icepaw said, raising her voice slightly.

Willowpaw glanced over at her mentor, her tail twitching.

Owlear didn't answer, but slowly trotted to the back of his den where he started to mix a solution of herbs together.

"Willowpaw, come here. Can you tell me what burdock root does?" he asked, trying to keep the torment and shame from his voice.

Willowpaw hurried over to her mentor and looked prompt.

"Burdock root can cure infections and can be used to help painful rat bites," Willowpaw replied after a moment of thought.

Icepaw sighed, knowing she'd been dismissed by the medicine cat.

"Come on Seakit, let's leave Miststorm. She needs rest," the grey apprentice meowed.

Seakit reluctantly rose to her black paws and followed Icepaw out of the den and into the sunlight.

Almost at once, Silverstar rushed over to the two cats, her eyes wide with excitement. Icepaw stopped walked and waited for the leader, curiosity bubbling within her.

"I want to thank you two for everything you've done for Miststorm and this clan," started Silverstar. "Those kits are going to be perfectly fine. And as you know, Dawncloud is pregnant too and she has told me that she will be ready to give birth in a few weeks time."

"That's great," yelped Seakit, smiling broadly. "The nursery will be full of new kits!"

Silverstar looked down kindly at Seakit and then glanced at Icepaw.

"I have great news for the both of you," she began, her grey fur fluffing out in the cool breeze. "You both will-"

A loud howl cut off Silverstar's next words. The three cats spun around, their claws unsheathed. Standing at the entrance of the camp like he owned it, was Strongstar. A long line of cats were standing behind him, spread out around the boarders of the camp.

Icepaw gasped. They were surrounded!

Strongstar opened his silver-tinted muzzle and caterwauled again, his scream an open threat.

"We have come to take Riverclan territory," he declared. "Windclan wants the river. If you give it to us peacefully, we will not attack you."

Silverstar hissed, her fur standing on end, a burning anger visible in her eyes.

"How dare you?" she screeched. "This is OUR land and you shall not have it!"

"Very well then," Strongstar sighed, as if Silverstar had let him down, "you have chosen your own fate."

With a third piercing cry, Strongstar charged into the clearing, the stream of Windclan cats following him.

Icepaw's heart seemed to stop for a spilt second as she finally realized what Leopardstar was warning them against.

_Beware the strong-willed cat, he is prominent in your future._

'Strong-willed' didn't just mean determination, it meant a name! Strongstar was the cat that would pose such a threat to Riverclan! Icepaw's head was reeling. Why hadn't she seen it? Icepaw cursed herself for being so blind as the flood of hostile cats raced forwards. Icepaw suddenly remembered that there was only two apprentices, a medicine cat, one wounded and one pregnant queen and Silverstar left in the camp. She knew that this attack wasn't random.

Windclan had planned it, and that meant they had been watching Riverclan!

Icepaw felt a growl grow stronger and stronger in her throat. Finally she screamed in defiance and ran ahead, hurt and anger blazing in her eyes.

Icepaw bared her teeth, stretched out her claws and snarled as she crashed into the first cat she could reach.

Then the chaos began.


	22. Chapter 21: Defending the Camp

Chapter 21

Icepaw flipped her attacker on to his back and raked her long claws along his unprotected belly. The cat howled in pain and tore off out of the camp. Icepaw turned around, glaring, looking for her next opponent. A light orange tabby she-cat, who Icepaw knew to be called Peachpelt, leapt at her.

Icepaw was ready for the other cat. She ducked and Peachpelt sailed over her, landing in a heap. Icepaw bit the warrior's tail hard and hung on tight as Peachpelt, roaring in anger, whipped her head around, trying to get to the apprentice dangling from her tail.

Without warning, another Windclan cat crashed into Icepaw, knocking her from Peachpelt and pinning her to the ground. Icepaw drew her legs up to protect her stomach and then gasped in recognition. The cat was Cloudpaw, the white tom who had warned her about Strongstar.

"Cloudpaw?" Icepaw said, lying still beneath his weight.

The white cat stopped snarling and looked confused.

"Icepaw!" he exclaimed. "My name is Cloudspot now."

"Sorry," Icepaw said, still not moving.

Hesitantly, Cloudspot clambered off of Icepaw, embarrassment making his ears flatten.

"I told you," he whispered, his mouth close to Icepaw's ear. "I have to go. I can't fight you," Cloudspot continued. "Scratch me and I'll run out of your camp."

Icepaw felt an odd emotion rising inside of her as she looked at Cloudspot with gratitude. Icepaw mouthed a thank you and then, unwillingly, brought her claws down upon the Windclan warrior's flank.

Cloudspot gave a convincing cry and then galloped out of the clearing. Icepaw spared him one last look and then turned back to the fight.

Silverstar was now fighting Strongstar and Volefur at once, her sharpened claws gleaming in the sun as she expertly dodged her rival's attacks. Willowpaw and Owlear had left the medicine cat's den and were now fighting alongside against Tallwhiskers, a long-legged tom and his apprentice Deerpaw.

Icepaw glanced around. They were hopelessly outnumbered and they couldn't spare anyone to go and get the rest of the clan. Icepaw noticed the elders, Petalcoat, Dewfur and Oldwhisker, resolutely standing in front of the nursery, swiping at any cat foolish enough to approach them.

"Icepaw!" a voice called from the throng of fighting cats.

It was Seakit, her hackles raised and her tail bushy. She was facing Darkears, a tom much bigger and stronger than she. But the little cat was bravely nipping his legs, too fast for the warrior to catch.

Icepaw momentarily wondered where Seakit learned to fight like that and then she realized it was she, Icepaw, who had taught the kit how to defend herself.

With a yowl of rage and pride, Icepaw hurled herself at Darkears and bit down on his shoulder, tearing at the fur and flesh. Seakit took this opportunity to dash forward and gouge at Darkears face, scraping her tiny claws along his cheeks and nose. Darkears twisted out from the cat's grasps and tore out of the camp, whimpering.

Seakit shouted in jubilation before pouncing upon a huge black apprentice.

Icepaw saw the apprentice's teeth before Seakit did. The black tom had massively long teeth, his front fangs glittering dangerously.

"No! Seakit, watch out!" Icepaw called, leaping at the other cat.

The black tom's fangs flashed as he snapped at Seakit.

Icepaw's secret training with the kit had paid off; she dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way just in time. Icepaw landed on the apprentice's back and dug her claws in, leaning close to his head.

"Don't you ever go near that cat again," she growled menacingly. The Windclan apprentice hissed and then screeched as Icepaw sank her teeth into his back.

Icepaw sprang away from the tom as he darted away.

"Seakit, get someplace safe," Icepaw ordered, smacking away another apprentice who approached the kit.

Seakit shook her head and glanced up at Icepaw.

"I'm going to fight with you," she said simply and then charged at a dark brown warrior.

Icepaw, exasperated and frightened, hurried after the black cat, scratching and shoving any Windclan cat who got in her way.

The fighting cats were snarling and yelping. Silverstar was now locked in battle with Strongstar and the elders were still all standing, protecting Dawncloud and the kits. The Riverclan cats were still helplessly outnumbered.

"Seakit, you need to go and find Coldsnow, Rainwhisker, anybody! Bring them back and quick," Icepaw said, fighting off the dark brown tom cat.

Seakit looked like she was about to disagree but then nodded and flew out of the camp, exiting from behind the nursery.

Starclan keep her safe, thought Icepaw as she turned away from where Seakit had left.

"Well look who it is," a deep voice taunted from behind her, "it's little Icepaw, the cat who dared ventured on to our territory."

Volefur, the new Windclan deputy was standing before Icepaw, malice glinting in his amber eyes.

Icepaw didn't bother answering, she just darted forward, aiming low, planning to trip up the other cat.

Volefur grinned meanly and bounded into the air. Horrified at her mistake, Icepaw landing with a thump where Volefur had been standing. A split second later, the deputy landed on her back, squashing the air out of her lungs. Icepaw screamed in pain as the other cat scraped his claws along her shoulders.

"No Beechfoot here to save you now," Volefur whispered in her ear gleefully.

Icepaw couldn't respond, she was speechless from the pain. Suddenly, remembering an old trick Coldsnow once taught her, Icepaw relaxed her body, closed her eyes, and ceased struggling. Volefur loosened his grip on Icepaw's still body and chuckled.

"Weakling," he said.

Icepaw exploded upwards, taking the other cat by surprise. Volefur was thrown off her, on to the ground. Her back bleeding and pounding with agony, Icepaw slashed at Volefur, catching him on the ear, nicking it cleanly in two. Clumsily maneuvering away from Volefur's frantic swipes, Icepaw took a deep breath and flung her body at the deputy.

She collapsed on top of the warrior, pushing him down. Then, quickly and swiftly, she needled her claws into his chest, forcing him to howl.

"Get off of me furball," he cried, staggering to his paws.

"Next time I won't be so nice," Icepaw called after him as he ran, injured, out of Riverclan.

Icepaw was breathing heavily now, her fur matted with her own blood. The pain from her wounds was growing now, her heart was racing. Icepaw stumbled towards Owlear's den, hoping she could find some cobwebs to stop the bleeding. She entered the medicine cat's den, pushing past the tall reeds and then cried out at the sight that befell her.

Strongstar's black form was standing over Miststorm's body, her neck clamped in his jaws. She was dead.

Icepaw heard a rushing sound. It was like the river after a huge rainfall. Pain, rage, fear, hatred, all swirling around in the waters of her mind.

"Coward," Icepaw hissed, "coward. Attacking an innocent, hurt cat. You coward."

Strongstar looked up. His silver muzzle was covered in crimson blood. When he saw Icepaw, he smiled, slowly and cruelly.

"Shut up, you stupid little scrap of fur. This cat was useless," he said.

Icepaw started forward, walking determinedly towards the Windclan leader.

Strongstar laughed. "You can't be thinking of fighting me? You're just an apprentice who is badly injured. But if you want to join your clan mate..."

"She just had kits," Icepaw whispered furiously, still stalking towards Strongstar. "Who are you to decide when a cat should die?"

Strongstar stepped away from Miststorm's body and approached Icepaw, who stopped advancing on the other cat instantly.

"I am the future," Strongstar said quietly. "I am the future leader of the mightiest clan of the lake: Windclan. All shall fear me."

"I don't fear you. I hate you," proclaimed Icepaw.

She leapt at the leader and dug her teeth into his fur. Strongstar batted at her with his paws and the two were quickly immersed in a fierce tumble of fur and claws.

Icepaw could barely see; blood was trickling into her eyes and it took all of her strength to hold on to Strongstar, nipping and scratching at his body.

Suddenly, Icepaw was yanked off of Strongstar and gently put to the side. Silverstar and Coldsnow, yowling in anger replaced Icepaw in her battle with the Windclan leader. Icepaw, blinking through her foggy vision, watched with wonder as Coldsnow and Silverstar fought off Strongstar, sending him screeching from the den. Seakit must have found help, Icepaw reasoned. Maybe they could fight off Windclan now. Icepaw leaned against the smooth and comforting stalks of the reeds, trying to steady her breathing.

Coldsnow was walking over to her, he was talking, but she couldn't hear him. Icepaw's world was tipping, her vision sliding to the ground. She tried to blink but her eyes weren't moving. Icepaw looked unsteadily at her mentor, trying to speak to him.

Then everything went black and the world seemed to stop.


	23. Chapter 22: At Long Last

Chapter 22

Three sunrises went by as Icepaw lay in the cool moss bed in the medicine cat's den. She healed slowly and painfully, mushed leaves covering her back for most of the time, stinging her cut flesh. She wasn't the only cat in Owlear's den. Dewfur had taken Miststorm's spot in the corner of the den, not because of his injuries from the battle, but because he had become inflicted with the chill that usually came during the transition from greenleaf to leaf-fall.

Other than Miststorm, no Riverclan cat had died in the horrible attack. Miraculously, Seakit had been able to find Coldsnow and his patrol returning to camp and had told them of the plight that faced their clan-mates. The patrol had returned to camp, bringing reinforcements, and had successfully chased the remaining Windclan warriors out of Riverclan.

Seakit, unscathed and worried for Icepaw, had visited her numerous times, staying especially long the night after Miststorm's burial. The beautiful Riverclan queen had been laid to rest next to Greybelly's body. The Clan was in shock. To lose another cat so close to Greybelly was terrible. Miststorm had been a well-liked cat. Now she would never get to see her kits grow up. Icepaw's body, while weak and wounded, still was aching to get revenge on Strongstar. A hatred unlike one Icepaw had ever felt before welled inside her every time the Windclan leader's name was mentioned.

Immediately following the attack upon Riverclan, Silverstar had sent Tinystripe and Birdsong to Shadowclan and Thunderclan, warning them about Windclan's treachery. Icepaw knew that some cats weren't happy with Silverstar's choice.

"What if Shadowclan and Thunderclan are in cahoots with Strongstar?" Crabclaw had asked Icepaw one day when he arrived to visit her.

Fernfoot and Wingfeet also expressed their dismay at Silverstar's decision to warn the other cats.

"_They_ weren't attacked. They're probably not even in any danger. We can't spare warriors to go running around alerting other clans about danger. We have to survive first," Fernfoot had muttered outside the medicine cat's den.

Icepaw didn't know what was proper to the warrior code in this kind of a situation, but personally, she thought that Silverstar was doing the right thing.

On the fourth day of Icepaw's healing process, Silverstar arrived at Owlear's den, unannounced, and demanded to speak with Icepaw privately. As Owlear left the den, irritated, Silverstar sat down next to Icepaw and stared at her consolingly. Icepaw attempted a grin at her leader and winced slightly as she rose to her paws.

"How are you feeling? Owlear said that you are getting better. The scratches are almost completely healed," Silverstar said pleasantly.

"I'm coming along fine," Icepaw said, now trying to sit up straight without hurting her back too much.

"Icepaw, do you remember that I wanted to tell you something before Windclan attacked us the other day?"

Icepaw _had _remembered, she'd been thinking about what the leader wanted to tell her that made her so excited and impatient.

"Yes."

"Well what I wanted to tell you is that I am ready to make you a warrior. For real this time," Silverstar said, smiling gently. "I do not care if you can't catch a rabbit; you proved you are worthy of becoming a warrior. That is the third time you have fought in a difficult and dangerous battle on Riverclan territory. It is time."

Icepaw didn't dare hope, she tried to keep her heart-beat steady.

"What about Coldsnow? He doesn't want me to become a warrior," Icepaw said.

Silverstar shook her head. "I got Coldsnow's permission. And even if I hadn't, I still would have made you a warrior. Coldsnow, being your mentor, has a say in when you can become a warrior, but in the end, it is my choice. Your warrior ceremony will be tonight, since you seem up to it. A vigil in the cold fresh air might be the kick in the rear you need to get better."

Icepaw's head was spinning. Was it possible after all this time, she would finally be made a warrior?

"Really? Are you sure?" Icepaw whispered, not looking at Silverstar.

"Surer that anything else," Silverstar said, getting to her feet. "Oh yes, I almost forgot, Seakit will be made an apprentice tonight too. Yes, Seakit. I'm glad you're happy. I'll see you tonight," Silverstar said, laughing at Icepaw's thrilled meow.

"Thank you Silverstar," Icepaw said distractedly.

Seakit and she were finally on their way to becoming an important part of Riverclan. Icepaw couldn't be happier.

xxx

Icepaw's heart was thumping in her chest. She was standing next to Seakit, her body trembling with excitement. Coldsnow was standing on the other side of Tallrock, looking a little shameful and yet still proud. Pinetail stood next to Coldsnow, his head held high and Silverstar was speaking from the top of Tallrock.

"And so, Seakit is ready to become an apprentice. With her amount of talent, courage and loyalty, I know she will be an excellent apprentice. Seakit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Seapaw."

Seapaw looked positively ecstatic now, her eyes shining through the approaching darkness of the night.

Silverstar turned her head to Pinetail, her mouth sternly turned down, but her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Pinetail, you are ready for another apprentice. You mentored Greybelly and Fernfoot and it is time you take on another cat. You will be Seapaw's mentor," Silverstar commanded. A sudden burst of starlight shone through from the clouds and trickled down to where Seapaw and Icepaw were standing. Silverstar glanced up at the sky.

"Starclan approves," she murmured. Then, looking back down at her clan, Silverstar opened her mouth again.

"Pinetail you have seen the face of Death. Your mate and friend was taken from you. But you prevailed. You are strong and brave. I expect you to pass all your skills on to Seapaw, so that she will become a great warrior of Riverclan."

Seapaw leaned forward to touch noses with Pinetail, who was now looking at his new apprentice with a sad fondness. Seapaw's scent of joy and exhilaration was wafting over Icepaw, making her brim with satisfaction that at last, her friend was becoming an apprentice.

"Seapaw!" Icepaw called out, starting the loud cheering of the new apprentice's name.

Silverstar waited a moment, and then silenced the clan with a flick of her tail.

"Icepaw is ready to become a warrior," she started, her voice calm and light. "She has waited long and fought hard and has proven herself as a loyal and productive member of Riverclan."

Silverstar now turned to Coldsnow.

"Coldsnow, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

Icepaw turned her blue eyes upon her mentor, waiting. Coldsnow seemed to hesitate, thinking. Icepaw felt a panic rising within her. What if Coldsnow denied her abilities to be a warrior in front of the whole camp?

Coldsnow, not looking at either Silverstar or Icepaw, twitched his ears.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Silverstar glared at Coldsnow for a second and then started speaking again.

"Then I, Silverstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained long and hard to understand your ways. Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Icepaw didn't wait. "I do," she mewed strongly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Icepool. We honor you for your respect, your bravery and your wit and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Congratulations."

xxx

Later, as Icepool sat just outside the camp entrance, starlight pouring over her shiny silvery pelt, all pain from her back forgotten, she realized this was the best day in her life. Her clan-mate's cries echoed in her ears, making her mouth curve up into an irrepressible smile.

_Icepool! Icepool! Icepool. _

She looked into the orb-like moon and sighed.

"I am Icepool."

**Didja like it? I believe I'm almost finished with book 1 in "The Following." But before I post more chapters I want more reviews. Ideally I'd like at least as many reviews as chapters. (Around 22) So if you read, please review. **

**p.s. yay for Icepool right? About time too. **


	24. Allegiances Reposted

**(A-N: Okay so I'm posting the Allegiances again because quite a few deaths and births and ceremonies have happened, so this is for you to keep track of all the characters and all the clans. Enjoy!)**

**Riverclan**

Leader: 

_Silverstar_- beautiful gray tabby with a sharp tail.

Deputy: 

_Pinetail_- dark brown tom with green eyes.

(Apprentice- _Seapaw_)

Medicine Cat: 

_Owlear_- young dark gray tom with pointy ears.

(Apprentice- _Willowpaw_)

Warriors: 

_Wingfeet_- light brown tabby tom.

(Apprentice- _Rockpaw_)

_Tinystripe_- small white and grey she-cat.

_Fernfoot_- black and white she-cat.

_Greybelly_- dark gray tom with white splotches.

_Birdsong_- long legged she-cat with black fur

_Rainwhisker_- grey and black tabby tom.

_Coldsnow_- calico tom with hazel eyes.

_Crabclaw_- black and white tom.

_Rosetail_- small brown and white tabby.

(Apprentice- Pondpaw)

_Icepool_- light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens: 

_Dawncloud_- grey and white she-cat.

_Miststorm_- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Elders:

_Petalcoat_- dusky brown she-cat with dark green eyes.

_Dewfur_- solid grey tom with a torn claw.

_Oldwhisker_- oldest cat in Riverclan, blind tabby tom.

Apprentices:

_Rockpaw_- black tom with hazel eyes.

_Pondpaw_- black and brown tom.

_Willowpaw_- brown tabby she-cat.

_Seapaw_- black she-cat with a white tail.

Kits:

(Miststorm's and Pinetail's)

_Hawkkit_- white and brown tom with green eyes.

_Stormkit_- long-haired cream colored she-cat.

_Runningkit_- brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

_Mosskit_- light brown tom with a white underbelly.

**Thunderclan**

Leader:

_Redstar_- red furred tom with green eyes.

Deputy: 

_Applefall_- light brown she-cat with white paws.

Medicine Cat: 

_Foxtail_- reddish-brown tom with a bushy tail.

(Apprentice- _Wildpaw_)

Warriors:

_Larkfeather_- grey tabby she-cat.

(Apprentice- _Mudpaw_)

_Quickstep_- calico tom.

(Apprentice- _Lightpaw_)

_Molefur_- dark brown tabby tom.

_Bluesky_- light grey and white she-cat.

_Goldenpelt_- light blond tom.

(Apprentice- _Flowerpaw_)

_Badgerclaw_- heavy black and white tom.

_Sootface_- dark grey she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:

_Mudpaw_- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Lightpaw_- calico she-cat with white paws.

_Wildpaw_- black tom cat with large ears.

_Flowerpaw_- light grey tabby she-cat.

**Windclan**

Leader:

_Strongstar_- black tom with silver fur on his muzzle.

Deputy:

_Volefur_- brown and white tabby tom with sharp claws.

(Apprentice- _Fangpaw_)

_Beechfoot_- light brown tabby she-cat. (Demoted to 'elder')

Medicine Cat:

_Littlewood_- white and brown tabby tom.

Warriors:

_Spottedmask_- splotchy black and white she-cat.

(Apprentice- _Acornpaw_)

_Peachpelt_- light orange tabby she-cat.

_Darkears_- black tom with blue eyes.

_Tallwhiskers_- long-legged tom with tabby brown pelt.

(Apprentice- Deerpaw)

_Sparrowwing_- dark brown tom.

_Cloudspot_- white tom with black spots on his tail.

Apprentices:

_Deerpaw_- brown tabby she-cat.

_Fangpaw_- huge black tom with long teeth.

_Acornpaw_- calico she-cat with blue eyes.

**Shadowclan**

Leader:

_Tearstar_- dark grey tabby she-cat.

Deputy:

_Lilyshine_- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

_Tosstree_- scraggly black tom.

Warriors:

_Irisclaw_- light grey she-cat.

(Apprentice- _Robinpaw_)

_Purepelt_- calico she-cat with hazel eyes.

_Yellowtip_- harsh-looking black tom.

_Junetail_- dark grey and white she-cat.

(Apprentice- _Whitepaw_)

_Brushfur_- tall brown tabby tom.

_Winterwind_- white tom.

_Brookheart_- light grey tabby.

Apprentices:

_Robinpaw_- orange and white tabby tom.

_Whitepaw_- cream colored she-cat with hazel eyes.

**P.S. If you have any ideas for a character or names for a character (or a future kit) please send them to me, I'd appreciate it. **


	25. Chapter 23: Homeland

Chapter 23

Icepool stiffly stretched and yawned loudly. Surprisingly, her back no longer ached from the scratches; the night spent sitting vigil in the fresh air must have helped close and soothe the wounds. Icepool was grateful her injuries had healed: she was glad her first day as a warrior wouldn't be hampered by battle scars.

The sun had just risen and its brilliant and hazy rays were making the dewdrops on the blades of grass sparkle innocently. There were no clouds in the light blue sky and the remaining whispers of dawn was still floating around in the air. Icepool inhaled the brisk scent of the forest awakening. She could hear a mouse scrambling to find nuts. A squirrel chattered in the trees above her, gathering food, preparing for leaf-fall.

I'm going to catch so much prey for Riverclan, we won't need to worry about leafbare, Icepool thought positively, remembering her one weakness in training.

"Icepool? Your vigil is over, you can get some rest now," a voice came from behind the grey warrior.

Icepool was pleased and surprised to see Pinetail standing before her, his brown head tilted towards the sky. The Riverclan deputy looked solemn and forlorn. His tail was dragging on the ground and his normally luminous green eyes were half-shut. Icepool remembered with a pang that Pinetail had been Miststorm's mate.

"Pinetail, I'm sorry about what happened to Miststorm. If only I had checked on her I could have prevented her death. I'm so sorry," Icepool said quietly, looking at her paws, hoping Pinetail wasn't too mad at her.

"What? No, no, Icepool," Pinetail looked alarmed. "It wasn't your fault. The camp was next to empty, there was no way anyone could be expected to sit back and babysit Miststorm," he said urgently. "You all had to fight. It wasn't your fault at all."

Icepool glanced up into Pinetail's eyes.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Icepool asked the deputy.

"There is one thing," Pinetail sighed.

"Anything."

"I'm not going to be around forever. I'm growing old already. If I die before I get to see my kits become warriors, will you tell Silverstar I want one of them to take Miststorm's name, in her honor?" Pinetail requested, gazing down at Icepool.

Icepool's heart filled with pity for the deputy. "Of course," she reassured him.

Pinetail looked satisfied. "Thank you Icepool," he murmured. "Why don't you go get some sleep now."

Icepool bowed her head to the brown tom respectfully and the trotted off across the camp, glanced behind her shoulder at Pinetail.

"Hey Icepool, where do you think you're going?" asked a familiar voice.

Icepool inclined her head to the side to watch Seapaw run up to her, grinning. "You don't belong in the apprentice's den anymore," Seapaw continued.

Icepool looked around. She had been a fox-tail away from the abandoned badger set that made up the apprentice's den. She had gone there automatically, forgetting that she was a warrior now.

"Oops," she giggled, turning to face Seapaw. "I just can't believe I'm finally a warrior."

Seapaw beamed up at her friend. "I can't believe I'm an apprentice."

"Me neither," Icepool said jokingly, batting Seapaw's head with her tail.

"Have you seen Pinetail? He promised he'd take me on a tour of Riverclan," Seapaw said, swiping playfully at Icepool's tail.

"Yeah, he's over there, by the entrance. Have fun," Icepool replied, giving the apprentice an affectionate lick on the head. Seapaw bounded off to where Pinetail was standing, watching them. The black apprentice's white tail bobbed along in the sunlight as she and her mentor walked out of camp.

Icepool turned and began to trod towards the warrior's den, excitement building within her. The branches covering the den were dry but thick and they seemed to protect the sleeping cats from rain and snow. Icepool ducked under the low twigs and sticks and crept into the warrior's den. Inside it was warm and filled with the comforting sound of sleeping cats breathing. Piles of furry bodies lay around the den. The senior warriors, Coldsnow and Birdsong slept in the middle of the cluster of cats. Feathers and pieces of down from ducklings lined the walls of the den, giving it a homey feel. The sunlight trickled in through the branches of the bush, making the pelts of the cats look dappled and bright. A few cats were stirring, getting ready to wake up.

Icepool spotted Rainwhisker's mottled coat in the corner, next to Crabclaw and Tinystripe. Carefully picking her way through the sleeping cats, Icepool settled herself down next to her friend, curled up against him and fell fast asleep.

xxx

When Icepool awoke it was past sunhigh and two patrols were out, guarding Riverclan against another repeat Windclan attack. Rainwhisker had invited Icepool and Tinystripe to go hunting and Icepool, determined to improve her hunting skills, agreed.

Now the three cats were striding through the thinly placed trees by the river, keeping their eyes open for prey.

"It's funny though isn't it," Rainwhisker said, narrowing his eyes at a rustling bush by the river. "Windclan is always looked at as the weakest clan. I mean everyone knows they're so fast because they always run away from fights."

Tinystripe and Icepool headed over to the swiftly moving waters of the river and crouched by the shore, their paws hanging ominously over the sparkling water, waiting for fish.

"It's not fair for Windclan to try and take our land," Tinystripe agreed, flexing her paws. "Their territory seems the biggest to me."

A silvery fish darted underneath the two cat's paws. Icepool's claws flashed and the fish flew out from the water, flopping on the dirt. Icepool bit into the fish's flesh and tossed it aside, turning back to the water.

"Watch that fish, Rainwhisker. Make sure some raccoon doesn't get it," Icepool said, nodding her head towards the lifeless fresh-kill.

Rainwhisker dutifully walked over to the fish and sat by, but continued talking.

"Well if Windclan tries _that _stunt again, I'll be sure to rip their fur off with no mercy," he said, licking his paw.

Icepool's tail twitched and her eyes flickered over to Rainwhisker.

"Got one!" Tinystripe cried, flipped a large grey fish from the river and on to the bank. It took both she-cats to kill the squirming fish, it was so big.

"Nice catch," panted Icepool.

"Those cats don't know when to quit. I mean they knew we were attacked by the Twolegs and that's why they chose us," Rainwhisker said, staring at the dead fish with interest.

"Hey, you're right," Tinystripe said with wonder, looking up from her prize. "Cowards."

Icepool's blue eyes narrowed dangerously, her ears began to lay back on her head.

"Cats like that have no respect for others," Rainwhisker proclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Enough!" hissed Icepool vehemently.

Rainwhisker and Tinystripe looked around, surprised.

"Just because two idiot toms in Windclan are jerks doesn't mean the whole clan is!" spat Icepool. "Volefur and Strongstar ARE cowards and they ARE cruel but the rest of the clan isn't! They're just doing what their leader tells them to. They're trying to follow the warrior code."

Unbidden, an image of Cloudspot arose to Icepool's mind. Her heart softened a little at the white tom's concerned face, his black dappled tail waving. Cloudspot's words swam into Icepool's mind.

_"I have to go. I can't fight you,"_

Cloudspot's words swam into Icepool's mind.

"Alright fine. No need to freak out on us," Tinystripe said hurtfully.

Rainwhisker was staring at Icepool suspiciously, his ears twitching.

"Why are you defending them?" he asked.

"I'm not defending what they did: that was wrong and stupid. I'm defending the cats in that clan who maybe don't want to fight us," Icepool replied, noticing Rainwhisker's mistrust.

The grey and black tom nodded slowly but the skeptical look didn't fade from his eyes.

"Come on," Tinystripe mumbled. "Let's get this fresh-kill back to camp."

Icepool bent her head down and picked up her light fish and followed Tinystripe through the heather and grass back to Riverclan. All the way there, Icepool couldn't get the image of Cloudspot- letting her up, staring at her with surprise and consideration- out of her head.

Rainwhisker bumped into Icepool from behind, making her stumble out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," he grunted, weaving around her.

Icepool shot him a look. What was up with him? she wondered.

"Toms," she grumbled under her breath, watching Rainwhisker stalk alongside Tinystripe.

Icepool glanced back at the flowing river rushing behind them. A lot of things were changing in her life at the moment but there was one thing that would always stay the same: the constant ebb and roll of the river that gave her clan its name.

Icepool took one last look at the receding river and then trotted to catch up with her clanmates, the sun gleaming on her snowy grey fur.

Icepool, her mouth full of fish, glanced around as they entered the Riverclan camp.

She was home.

xxx

**Well that's it: the end of book 1! Hooray! I will immediately start writing book 2 in The Following series HOWEVER I am going away on vacation for all of August and I leave saturday. I will write while I am away but there is no internet so I won't be able to update until I get back. **

**When I do get back I expect lots and lots of reviews! Then I'll have lots more chappies of The Following, Book 2: The Flood. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
